


This isn't my idea of fun

by Trench_coats_and_denim_jeans



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Arranged Marriage AU, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith's family is basically a soap opera drama and he has no idea, M/M, bc fuck it I can, the lions are Altean guardian spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trench_coats_and_denim_jeans/pseuds/Trench_coats_and_denim_jeans
Summary: An eight year old Keith has to witness the betrothal ritual of his brother Lotor and the Altean princess Allura. There, he meets her brother Lance.It doesn't end well.Eleven years later Keith is shipped off to a foreign planet and married off to a boy who seems to be going above and beyond to drive him crazy.Aka: The arranged marriage AU literally NO ONE ASKED FOR





	1. I can't believe I'm stuck with him

 

Keith is a fairly sheltered eight year old. He’s never been off of his home planet Daibazaal, so today is technically a big day for him. Even if it really isn’t. They are on a planet he can’t remember the name of, for a ceremony he honestly doesn’t care about. 

His brother is getting married.

No.

Wait.

Engaged. 

His brother, crown prince Lotor, is getting engaged. Lotor’s intended is from the planet Altea, a place that has been at odds with the Galra people for centuries. She’s a pretty girl, twelve years old with beautiful long white hair and interesting marks under her eyes. Her smile is very political, Keith cannot tell if it is genuine or not, but given the circumstances it probably isn’t.

Even he knows this isn’t an ideal engagement for either of them.

Still, they are here to watch the ceremony for their engagement. With the galra, you can say you are engaged until you’re blue in the face, but it isn’t true until you come to this planet, wield a flame created by your spirit and set it alight with there’s in the large basin at the top of the stairs. Keith’s mother, Haggar, just explained it, he doesn’t understand much but from what he gathers the torches they hand you create a flame special to your soul or something and combining the two souls is  _ really special _ . Like holding hands but  _ stronger _ .

Absolutely no takesies backsies, which is a scary thought.

Haggar goes on about the ceremony and other stuff for what feels like forever, so Keith decides to busy himself. He looks around and finds a boy close to his age, who looks a lot like  the princess with his dark skin and white hair. His eyes are a deep blue, even from where Keith is standing, and he finds himself walking over to get a better look at the pretty boy.

Pretty boy notices him and Keith feels his ears flatten against his head as those blue eyes begin to stare him down. Keith is not pretty, he has been assured of that. His body is not Glara enough. While in public he can control it and bring his normally pale white skin to the powerful hue of purple the Galra are known for, he still is too small, too thin, too  _ weak _ looking to be an attractive Galra. 

An attractive anything, really, because he’s not even pretty like the Alteans are. They exude grace and dignity, while Keith is all fire and impulse. 

He has nothing in common with either of his races.

“Who are you?” Pretty boy asks, getting Keith’s attention back.

“I-I’m...Keith.” He answers, pointing to Lotor as he heads up the stairs with Allura’s hand in his, “That’s my brother.”

Those blue eyes narrow in anger and Keith gets nervous, “I’m Prince Lance, and that’s my  _ sister _ .” He huffs, crossing his arms, “I can’t believe she has to marry someone so unworthy! She’s far too pretty for him!”

Keith sees red. His brother is the best in everything.  _ Everything _ . Including looks!

“Prince Lotor is amazing!” He yells and suddenly Lance’s face is in his, forehead to forehead as the Altean prince yells back.

“He’s  _ stupid _ ! Like  _ you _ !”

Keith loses it, “He’s not like me, how  _ dare _ you insult him!” He screams and before he knows what’s happening the two of them are fighting. Punching and pulling and pushing their way unknowingly up the stairs until they bump into Lotor and Allura. The prince and princess fall down, their torches falling as well.

On instinct the boys grab them, and suddenly the purple flame Lotor carried turns red and the pink allura had turns blue. Before it even registers to Keith, he and Lance have crashed into the large basin which suddenly roars with a large flame of red and blue dancing together, a purple darker than Lotor’s flame emerging where they touch in the middle.

“Uh-oh…” Lance mumbles beside him and Keith’s blood runs cold. He’s in  _ so much trouble _ .

“Oh no…” 

Terrified, Keith turns and sees everyone glaring at him and Lance. Their father, mothers, siblings, all of the guards and political leaders.  _ Everyone  _ is mad and Keith is scared of the punishment he will no doubt receive.

There is silence for a long time as Keith looks between the angry crowd, the shocked prince next to him and the roaring fire standing strong and proud behind them like it didn’t just get him into worlds of trouble.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity, Zarkon speaks up.

“I suppose it is our sons now, who are betrothed.” He shoots Keith one more terrifying glare before turning to Lance’s father, King Alfor of Altea. “We do not have much of a choice. Their souls are connected now.”

King Alfor lets out a heavy sigh, “I suppose so, although I was hoping for a marriage that could produce heirs...but I suppose it’s fine.” He looks to Zarkon curiously, “Does this son of yours have a title? I don't believe I’ve heard anyone call him ‘prince’...”

Zarkon looks nervous, because Keith isn’t a prince, he’s not sure what his title is but it’s not a prince. It’s definitely lower, because he is lower.

“Well we had given him another title, since I had planned on him becoming the leader of our army when he got older,” He lies, “However that will no longer be the case so I suppose he shall also be a prince.”

King Alfor looks skeptical, all of the Alteans do, but he ends up shrugging it off. “Regardless, these are the betrothed. My Lance is only seven, so I will send him to you in eleven years.” He says, looking more than a little upset at the idea. 

Allura was to stay in Altea and Lotor was going to come live with her, as is the way when a woman is involved in the marriage. Since there is no woman in this one, and neither of them are taking the throne, it really could go either way in who goes where but obviously King Alfor assumes Zarkon will want reign over them.

“Nonsense,” Zarkon huffs, “We had planned for Lotor to go to your world upon marriage, why should it change? Keith shall come here when Lance is of age.”

There’s a look in his eyes that match King Alfor’s.

It’s relief.

Keith’s heart sinks at the fact his father is excited to be rid of him.

“This is the worst…” Lance mutters beside him and Keith’s stomach twists. 

In eleven years he will be going from one person who hates him right to another.


	2. So happy you could come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after Lance's 18th birthday, which just so happens to make it his wedding day
> 
> hooraaayyy

Lance didn't hate his engagement at first. Not really. 

Of course while they were still standing on the stairs, the focal point of so much rage, he wasn't happy and admittedly blamed keith, although it wasn't his fault.

It was their parents'.

It's not that he had a problem with the Galra as a whole or anything, just Lotor. The night before the engagement ceremony he had stumbled upon his sister crying in her room, scared to marry a boy known through the universe as conniving. Allura wanted, wants, a kind and honest man. 

She  _ deserves _ that.

Still, as a princess it was her duty to take on this marriage with a smile, and she planned to. 

The day of the ceremony Lance was so upset and nervous, watching his beloved sister take the hand of a man he didn't trust. Honestly the only thing that had succeeded in taking his attention away at the time was Keith. When he saw him walking over to where Lance stood he was floored by how beautiful he was. His skin was a lighter purple than the rest, his ears were fluffy and his body was positively tiny for a Galra. He looked closer in size to a Galran five year old rather than one who was eight. 

Lance was ready to make a friend, to distract himself with the beautiful Galra boy beside him.

Until Keith opened his mouth. 

He was filled with too much rage towards Lotor, towards  _ all of it _ . He couldn't help himself. 

He fucked up.

Still, once he had gotten home and all had calmed down Lance had time to think about it. To really think. His sister no longer had to marry Lotor, which was a definite win. But also, he was now engaged to a beautiful Galra boy, which back then definitely counted as a win. 

For about a year after their engagement Lance was excited. Keith was beautiful and seemed so small and fragile he just wanted to wrap him up and keep him safe forever.

It only lasted a year, though.

Because by that time everyone began comparing the two. These two princes who would unite their planets in peace. 

And as one might assume, the comparisons weren't great.

Lance was, is, and always will be a smart boy ( _ Thank you very much _ ), but with that intelligence he also inherited an overactive mind. He could not (cannot) sit still and that has messed with his schooling. While his sister patiently sat in her room with her tutor for hours on end learning everything it took to rule one day, Lance would sneak out or straight up bolt from his chair after a while so he could escape to his best friend Hunk who lived in town.

Keith, apparently, is more like Allura. After the first year an ambassador was sent to Altea, named Thace (he also had fluffy ears,. He would inform them of Keith's achievements, no doubt trying to make Lance and the king like him more. Thace has an obvious soft spot for the small prince. 

It admittedly worked at first. Lance was giddy when he received a picture of his betrothed, his ears still fluffy as ever (he had decided early on the biggest perk to marrying Keith would be petting those ears), and the idea of an intelligent husband sounded pretty cool, too.

That excitement died almost immediately when his aunt looked to him and said 'better catch up, boy.'

It wasn't teasing. 

It was demanding.

His father stood up for him, though, telling her that lance has many achievements of his own, and it was true. Still is. No one is better with visitors, dancing, swimming, and strength.  Almost alll his things were physical, and Keith's were intelligence. He decided he could work with that. Lance would be the strong, charismatic hero and Keith could be the intelligent strategist.

Until he was informed of Keith's strength as well. Apparently all the boy did was learn and train for combat. 

At least lance had a life, he would think bitterly when people chided him for not being as good. Keith probably didn't even have friends.

After a few years of updates, Lance turned down the pictures of Keith. Although he was still beautiful and his ears still fluffy, Lance had no desire to see the boy he was (and  _ still is _ ) constantly compared to. Constantly told he's not good enough for. 

It wore on his confidence, wounded his pride. Eleven years later his self esteem is basically shot. Everyone sees him as the goofball, the flirt. No one sees what he really is.

No one sees the intelligent boy struggling to focus, the best sharp shooter in the galaxy, the boy whose charms win over any visiting dignitary. 

They just see his jokes, his pretty face, and fashion sense. 

 

No one sees him.

It's hard.

Especially today. Yesterday was his eighteenth birthday, which was painful enough with the constant reminders of his fiance. Today, though, today is the actual wedding.

The Alteans normally have the betrothed arrive on their planet and spend a month or so getting to know each other. 

The galra have other plans. 

Apparently the queen is ill, so they requested the marriage occur today, allowing them to leave quickly and get her the care she needs 

Alfor was surprised, Allura and his mom were silent in a mutual understanding of something, and Lance was  _ pissed _ .

They gave them a months warning, so it's not like they are flying by the seat of their pants, but he's still pissed.

They knew this woman wouldn’t be better in a month? Yet in the midst of illness miraculously be able to attend the wedding that day? 

_ Bullshit. _

They just don't want to hang around for the traditional month. 

It's a fun month, too. When his now-cousin, a beautiful mermaid named plaxum came to marry one of his uncle's daughters, the entire month was full of fun and happiness. 

The galra can suck a dick if they wanna miss out on that.

Except his dad gave in, so, technically there will be no dick sucking. 

Nope. Just a marriage and a wedding night with, let him reiterate, no dick sucking.

Or ear petting.

He hates Keith too much now.

So here he is, standing at the royal landing area, waiting for the galra ship to arrive. He's standing between his mother and father, Allura poised behind him and his best friends Hunk (now his personal chef) and Pidge (a tech obsessed ambassador from earth) standing off to a back nonexistent corner.

He is wearing his finest blue overcoat and a loose fitting white blouse beneath it. Even if he hates this he is still going to look nice, god damnit, it's one of the few things people give him credit for. 

It feels like forever before the large and intimidating ship comes down from the clouds, landing a few yards away from them. They all gather onto a nice limo-cart as lance likes to call it. That's not it's name but he doesn't care. It looks like an earth go-kart stretched like an earth limo. Technically it's called a tresu, but fuck that it's clearly a limo-cart.

Limo-cart or not, it's bringing Lance to his fiance at far too fast a pace and once they arrive in front of the Galra horde, his fiance in full view, Lance is ashamed to admit he forgets how to breathe for a second. 

Keith is beautiful. He recognizes the outfit he is in as one from the blade of marmora, a group of highly tuned soldiers in the galra, and that's admittedly confusing and slightly insulting in gesture but  _ damn _ does he look good in it.

Really good.

He's not exactly tiny.  Well, if you go by a smaller species like human’s standards. Galra standards make him look positively miniscule, and Altean standards don't help him much either. He's a little taller than allura now, still shorter than lance. 

_ Hah. _

At least he has that going for him.

His ears seem to be even fluffier now, and a part of Lance he's admittedly ashamed of at the moment wants to pet them  _ so bad _ .

Keith was supposed to be his own purple kitten, although his hair and ears are all he has 'fur' wise, it was gonna work.

Not now,  though.

Too late, keith. You lost that honor. 

"Lance, you're glaring." Hunk whispers from beside him and Lance clears his throat awkwardly.

"I see the earth's 80s hairstyles have reached your planet." Lance teases and Keith looks at him confused, "The mullet, Keith, you have a damn mullet."

"Oh..." Keith begins, looking sort of dazed for a moment before the words seem to kick in and he glares at Lance, "It's not a mullet! It just grows like that!"

"How very multicultural of you." Lance teases with a smirk before he gestures to Pidge behind him, "Was this a gift for our earth ambassador? Sorry to tell you she was not alive in the 80s."

Pidge rolls her eyes, "Don’t drag me into this,  _ your highness _ ."

"Lance, that is your fiance. You will treat him with respect." Alfor chides and Lance, being the mature adult he is, crosses his arms over his chest and pouts.

"Respect? He's the one who showed up in  _ battle armor _ ."

Keith frowns down at his clothing, "I was brought here right from training with the blade. There wasn’t exactly time to get something nicer on."

Lance looks at him confused before he notices the accusatory looks his mother and sister are sending towards Emperor Zarkon and his wife.

They seem unfazed. 

"Well, nonetheless, I won't be marrying you in  _ that _ ." Lance huffs and Keith looks him over.

"Is that what you're going to wear?"

"Of course not!" Lance gasps, appalled at the idea he would wear something so mundane to his own wedding, "But even if I did it would still be better than  _ anything _ you have!"

"Wha- _ What the hell, Lance _ ?" KEITH practically hisses before Alfor steps in between them.

"Enough of this, boys." He looks to Zarkon, "Did you bring him ceremonial robes for the wedding?"

"We wear our battle uniform for marriage." Zarkon explains and even Lance knows it's a big fat lie. He’s seen pictures from this man’s wedding, since his father attended. 

What is up with this guy?

Does he not take the marriage seriously?

Or maybe...it’s because Lotor is no longer the one getting married. 

 

Does it not matter to Galra if it's not the heir?

Either way it's rude as fuck and pissing him off.

Keith even looks bothered by it, which is at least one point for him. Only one. 

"Well jeez, looks like I'm gonna have to set you up anyways." Lance groans, looking Keith over. "Maybe if we have some clothing from when I was younger it will fit you..."

"Lance this is a wedding, you have no clothes, past or present, besides the suit you had made for this occasion." Alfor points out and Lance notices Keith looking around anxiously, as if trying to plot an escape.

"Well we do not have time for them to make him clothing from scratch so we will have to use an old outfit of mine and just tailor it. I'm sure Shay can pull it off in time."

"Sorry for the trouble." Keith mutters and Zarkon simply rolls his eyes.

"The clothing he is wearing now should suffice."

" _ It _ .  _ Doesn’t _ ." Lance spits out before he snatches up Keith's hand and drags him to find clothing. "Your father's an ass." He points out when they get far enough away.

Keith doesn't object.

 

Lance would probably punch him if he did, to be honest. As if on cue, Pidge and Hunk appear at their sides, Hunk messaging Shay as they walk.

"She says she will meet us in your wardrobe room. She's pretty sure you still have some old clothes from a few years back." Hunk smiles at Keith, "Nice to meet you your highness, I'm Hunk."

Keith looks confused. "Your-? Oh, right, yeah. Nice to meet you, Hunk."

Pidge pops up from under Hunk's arm, "I'm Pidge. The ambassador from earth, as I'm sure you know."

"I kinda figured." Keith gives her a small smile, which she returns before going to his other side and effectively moving Lance away.

"I think we should dress him in red." Hunk announces, "I'm sure Shay will agree."

"Of course your  _ girlfriend _ will agree." Pidge teases before looking Keith over, "A dark shade of red would probably look nice. Ya got anything like that, Lance?"

Lance thinks for a moment. He doesn't really have many reds in his wardrobe. If he does, he doesn't wear them. Or, well, didn't. Since they are looking for his older clothes. "Not sure. Either way I'm sure we will find something to work." He eyes Keith's hair, "Perhaps while we get him an outfit we can lop off that 80s hair."

"Quit saying it like you even  _ know _ what the 80s were, Lance." Pidge rolls her eyes, "You've never even been to earth. Weren't even a twinkle in your dad's eye when it was the 80s on earth." 

Keith scowls at Lance, "Either way, I'm not cutting it off."

"Why the hell not!?" The younger Prince fumes and Keith gets a far away look on his face.

"It's important to me."

"I'm not gonna nick your ear, you know." Lance teases, and to his surprise, before he even realizes it, his hand is reaching over Pidge to stroke one of said ears.

Keith shivers and Lance yanks his hand back, deciding to stare hard at the ground. 

It was soft. It was  _ so _ soft. Just like he used to dream it would be.

_ Quiznack _ .

"Jesus, wait until tonight, you two." Pidge teases and Hunk laughs a little.

"Pidge, be nice."

Lance ignores the blush creeping over his face and curses Galra fiances and snarky earth girls.

 

(Hunk’s still ok. For now.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this on my phone in my email during work.
> 
> We had a lot of downtime at the office, and I'm still fixated on it.
> 
> ...I'm gonna be so dead at work tomorrow omg why am I doing this


	3. So happy to be here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is flustered, and apparently cannot choose his own clothing.
> 
> The mullet isn't a fashion statement, Lance!

Keith is confused.

_ Very confused _ .

He expected Lance to be rude, after how upset he was at the ceremony, and then learning that Lance began to refuse his photos a few years into the engagement.

Keith made sure to do the same thing. Mostly out of spite. 

He was admittedly disappointed to see that pretty face disappear from his life. 

It's back though, and Lance is still pretty, but he's also grown to be  _ handsome _ and Keith wasn't prepared for that. Earlier when they met at the ship he spaced out when they saw each other, almost missed the insult Lance had flung at him, all because the boy was  _ way _ more handsome than he counted on.

Especially after hearing all these years only of his pretty face, big mouth, and fashionable taste. 

Also his flirting.

Apparently he flirts, which is...kind of upsetting? 

It's at least insulting. Zarkon let him know it was insulting.

His looks aren't the real reason he's confused, though. No, that honor goes to something far more Intimate that he was  _ not _ expecting. 

Lance  _ pet his ear _ .

First off, anyone with even the smallest bit of knowledge about the Galra knows their ears are a  _ very  _ intimate place  (tails, too, when they have one), and only  _ very  _ close family such as parents and lovers are allowed to truly touch them. Granted, they will be husbands by the end of the day, but still, it is not as though they are in love. 

Secondly, the way Lance touched them seemed...deliberate in its motions. Like Lance had thought of it before. His fingers touched oddly specific places before going for an overall sweep of the fur. 

Third, it was the first time  _ anyone  _ has touched his ears.  _ Ever _ .

It was strange. It was Intimate and it was  _ right in front of his friends _ .

Needless to say, after Pidge's little quip about it their walk through the large (and bright, is all of altea so bright?)halls has been awkward and silent.

After what feels like an eternity they finally reach Lance's wardrobe room and he inputs his code to open the doors. 

It's excessive and Keith genuinely doesn't understand how one person can have a room so huge dedicated to just their clothes. 

 

He can’t help but wonder if the princess has one as well.

Already standing there is a woman who appears to be from the species of aliens that live on the body of balmeras.

Hunk goes to her immediately while Pidge runs off to seemingly look for something. Leaving the two of them alone at the doorway. 

"That's Shay, a woman from the body of a balmera. She's actually the first of her people to leave their home." Lance explains, probably noticing they way Keith was staring at her. 

"A balmera..n...?" He looks to Lance, who nods, "Came to Altea? I thought they preferred to stay with the balmera."

"Usually they do," Lance has a grin now as he looks to Hunk and shay searching the clothes and talking. "After meeting Hunk on his first trip to collect a balmera crystal, though, she became interested in the planet and three crystal trips later she came back with him and our advisor Coran."

Keith looks at the two curiously, "Are they...?"

"Her and Hunk have this will-they-won't-they-why-the-fuck-arent-they thing going on." Lance groans, "It's getting pretty damn tedious." He admits and Keith raises a brow, "I'm thinking maybe I will do the bouquet toss today and MAKE FUCKING SURE it land's in Shay's hands."

"How do you plan to do that?" Keith asks, amused.

"Pidge has something rigged up. She's a tech genius. Seriously, her planet is centuries behind ours in technology but the moment she arrived she was basically one with the gadgets." Lance shoots him a smile (that may or may not be the cutest thing Keith has ever seen) for a moment before his attention is taken by Hunk and Shay laughing at something and it drops to a scowls in their direction, "I’m getting those two together though. Hell, maybe I'll just order them to go on a goddamn date already. I need results, Keith!"

Before he can think better of it, Keith laughs. "Good luck with that." He teases, patting a now very rigid Lance on the back before he goes to look at a shirt that's caught his eye.

" _ Quiznack _ ." Lance curses under his breath from behind him, before following the older teen to the clothes. "You know...they can find you an outfit." He points out with a smirk, "I don't think I trust a mullet boy's fashion sense."

Keith huffs and grabs a shirt. It's not like he likes the Mullet itself, perse, but it's the style his tutor cuts his hair in. Shiro, the only person who does nice things for him. He's not willing to part with that, even if he has to part with the man himself.

"That's not really a wedding shirt." Lance sighs, gesturing to the fabric in Keith's hands.

"Isn't that what Shay's here for?" Keith counters, enjoying the sight of Lance's expression falling to a scowl.

"She's a miracle worker, yes, but god damn, dude, don't give her  _ too _ much work." He looks around his clothes, searching the  _ many  _ racks until he pulls out a dark burgundy colored suit coat. "This is called chocolate cosmos," Lance explains proudly, "It's the color of a beautiful flower that Pidge brought when she arrived. It is now the only flower that actually grows both here and on earth. It should look good with your coloring." 

Shay takes it and puts it on Keith to check how it fits. Surprisingly, it's perfect. It sits well on him and is  _ so  _ soft. He doesn't know anything about fabrics, but he knows this is easily the nicest thing he's ever put on.

"Hm...if I put a nice design on the front and work up the cuffs some, it should be fitting enough for the wedding. Excellent choice, Lance." She flashes the Altean a smile and he practically beams with pride.

"Well, I do know my fashion," he sends Keith a sideways glance, "Unlike some."

"The Galra are not big on fashion. We have a battle uniform, leisure outfit and...normally...a wedding suit." Keith admits and everyone goes silent for a moment, Lance visibly angry now. 

 

It’s fair. His father is being  _ painfully  _ disrespectful.

"Why doesn't your dad have one for you?" Hunk asks and Keith shrugs.

"Probably didn’t see me as worth the expense. I'm not Galra enough for him, so he sort of..." He stops himself, looking to the other four in the room before clearing his throat, "We need to find a shirt and pants to go with that, right?"

Lance looks even angrier, but remains silent, turning to the racks and searching for the rest of what they need.

"I understand if you do not want your hair to be cut, I think it looks nice, but for the wedding do you think we can put it up? Nothing fancy, but maybe a nicely done ponytail will look better for the wedding." Shay suggests and Keith nods. He doesn't do anything with his hair aside from wash and brush it, which is probably obvious.

"Alright, so, I found a shirt." Pidge says, chucking a black button up at Keith who easily catches it, "It will look good. Anyone find pants?"

"Got it!" Hunk grins and holds up a pair of black slacks. "Lance, you leave while we finish up here."

Lance pouts, "What? Why?"

"Well, it's bad luck to see the bride in her wedding gown before the wedding, so I'm assuming the same goes for husbands." Hunk explains and Lance groans.

"This is bullshit..." He mumbles, heading out of the room, "Give me his measurements at some point today, Shay." His voice calls from the other side of the door.

"Awww." Hunk gives Keith a smile, clearly onto something the Galra boy isn’t. "Alright! Time to set you up!"

After the fitting, re-designing and finally dressing, Keith is ready. 

Physically at least.

Hunk left a while ago to be with Lance to help him prepare, since he's his best man. Shay, once finished with his outfit, headed out to get dressed herself and now it's just him and Pidge as she puts on her own outfit. It's a beautiful cream colored gown topped with a dark green petticoat and Keith gets nervous when he sees her come out in it because _ Holy Shit _ if that's the dress code for this thing then his blade uniform would have  _ absolutely _ stuck out in the  _ worst _ way.

Lance really saved his ass. 

Probably more on principle than anything. 

He still appreciates it, though.

"I look good, huh?" Pidge teases, making Keith realize he’s staring. "I don't really mind dresses, I mean they're cute and all, but I'd much prefer my shirt and shorts. Can't sit as comfortably in these things, you know?"

Keith raises a brow, "Can't really say I do." He smiles a little when she laughs.

"Fair enough. You should totally try it. Get a feel of what feminine beauty costs."

"My father is already not a fan, I think wearing a dress would get me entirely disowned."

Pidge shrugs, "Lance has done it."

Keith tries not to look intrigued. From the shit eating grin on Pidge's face, he's pretty sure he’s failed. "Well, King Alfor seems like a more..."

"Accepting guy, rather than the ass that is your dad?" She offers and he just kinda shrugs.

Normally he would defend them, but even he is appalled at their behavior for this. It's such an important union yet they act as though they just want to get it over with.

To be fair, it’s probably nothing against the Alteans themselves. They are probably just eager to get rid of him.

Keith looks at the clock and sees they don't have too much time before the wedding begins. He looks over to Pidge confused. "Why are you in here with me instead of with Lance?"

Pidge shrugs, looking around, "None of your family is here to help you through it. Why not me? I'm sure you're nervous. Besides, Lance and Hunk have been friends with each other longer. I feel I should give them this time together. I've only been in their little group for a few months, after all. Hunk can be the best man, and I'll be the..."

"Groom's maid?" Keith offers, smiling at her in amusement. "I don't really think that's a thing...but we can  _ make _ it one I suppose."

"Think your dad will walk you down the aisle?" Pidge teases and Keith laughs.

"I think if anyone's dad is going to walk them down the aisle it will be Lance's."

"Ohhh maaannn, the king is gonna totally cry, dude." Pidge laughs, "You're getting your own place, you know? A small castle near here. Hunk and I will be moving in with you. He's gonna be your cook and I...will just be there." She shrugs, "Lance asked his father for it. There's three extra rooms in your new place, the third is for any aide you wanna bring."

He...did not know that. Keith wasn't aware he had that option, but now he's excited. 

There's no doubt in his mind who it's gonna be.

All he has to do is get his father to hand him over.

"I...have someone I'd like to bring." He admits to her, "But I don't know...if I can have him."

" _ Him _ , huh?" Pidge asks, raising a brow, "I like you and all but I'm not going to condone cheating. Arranged or not, you guys are gonna be- "

"What!? No! It's  _ not  _ like that!" Keith looks at her in horror, "Holy shit, Pidge. I wouldn't cheat and I sure as shit wouldn't ship someone in to cheat with. It's my tutor, who is  _ straight _ by the way. He's like a brother to me. He's the one who cuts my hair to look like a 'mullet'."

Pidge's expression softens a little, "A brother figure, huh?"

"Yeah, I mean, I doubt he feels the same. He's human so we have nothing in common, and he was originally a slave of the Galra, used in battle arenas. The only reason he's my tutor now is because the planetary alliance deemed what the Galra were doing was illegal. I'm fairly certain King Alfor assigned him to be me, actually." 

Keith is rambling now and Pidge knows it, but she doesn’t say anything. No doubt she’s probably figured out it’s from nerves. He’s getting married today for fucks sake. To a guy who doesn’t even like him. When he finally stops, Pidge stares at him. Hard. After a few moments she finally she seems to see what she's looking for and relaxes. 

"Good. Tutors can be wonderful when they are chosen well." She looks to the clock and holds out her hand to him, "Shall I walk you down the aisle, your highness?"

Keith actually snorts, making Pidge laugh, before he takes her hand. "I would be honored, m'lady."

She raises a brow,  "That's all you've got? We're gonna have to get Lance to teach you proper etiquette, my prince."

Keith rolls his eyes, "He can try."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk, I liked it better when I was writing it at work. Now it feels...eh.


	4. This is my idea of a match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets MARRIED

Lance is scared. 

Well, no, he's nervous.  _ Just _ nervous.

They have about five dobashes before he has to head out there and  _ marry _ Keith. 

Sure this wedding has been known and planned for seven years now, but it still feels rushed. He doesn't know Keith. All he knows are his accomplishments and that he's absolutely  _ gorgeous _ when he smiles and his laugh is probably enough to  _ kill _ Lance but at the end of the day, when they are husbands, he's not going to know what to do with him.

Well, he knows what he  _ could _ do with him, but he isn't so fuck off.

What do they talk about?  _ GOD  _ he hopes his first conversation as a married man isn't about the  _ weather _ . 

He would literally die.

This is why he's pacing  in his waiting room with Hunk. His father, mother and sister were in there a few ticks ago but they headed out to begin the ceremony. It's just him and his best bud.

He very patient best bud.

"Lance, it will be ok." Hunk gives him a sympathetic smile, "I still don't get what you're worried about. Sure, you don't know each other all that well yet, but you have a lifetime to learn."

It sounds kind of romantic when Hunk says it. 

God damnit, Hunk.

"Sure, ok. We get married and get to know each other...but what do I do when Keith realizes he got jipped?" Lance asks, his expression falling into a resigned frown, "What do I do when he realizes he could do better? He probably already  _ knows _ he can do better. It's no secret around the galaxy that Keith is the 'superior prince'. I'm just the goofball." 

He looks to his best friend as a feeling of helplessness comes over him, "What do I do when he ends up wanting out?"

Hunk stands there for a few ticks, his eyes growing larger with each one until they look about ready to pop out of his head. Then, to Lances surprise, the boy  _ glares _ at him. "Lance are you  _ insane _ !? We both know you have more going on than those stupid ambassadors and dignitaries think! Also, I'm sure you didn't notice because you were too busy doing the same thing, but when you idiots met Keith was practically  _ drooling  _ over you, dude!"

Lance let's out a small sound of surprise when Hunk pulls him into a crushing hug.

"I know you're scared, I understand, but dude...you've seen how Zarkon treats Keith, and that's while they are in public. There is no way he's going to regret getting away from that and there is no way he could _ ever _ find someone better than you." The larger teen whispers his last sentence as Lance feels tears beginning to prick at his eyes. 

"C-cut it out, I can't have bloodshot eyes at my wedding ceremony." Lance tries to joke and Hunk lets out a small laugh before pulling away and patting him on his shoulders, his hands lingering there to squeeze them.

"Then stop thinking stupid shit and get your head out of your ass."  Hunk teases, handing him a handkerchief. "Don't worry, all you have is some rosey cheeks. Like a blushing bride." He smirks and Lance playfully bumps elbows with him. 

"Did Pidge stay with Keith...?" Lance asks, now that he's a little less stressed the absence of his favorite human is  _ definitely _ noticed. "It's my wedding day and she chooses the new guy!?"

"Well, she does say new is always better." 

" _ ABOUT TECHNOLOGY _ !" Lance shrieks and Hunk laughs.

"Poor Keith needed to have  _ someone _ by his side. She probably would have left if anyone came to join him." He points out and Lance frowns. 

It's true, even he doubts the emperor or his wife went to spend the last moments of his non-married life with him. He doesn't get it, such disinterested parents. His mother and sister practically dragged his father out by the ear to get him to go start the ceremony, and Lance isn't even going anywhere. Well, not really. Their castle is still within the palace walls, his father can come visit any time. 

Sometimes when he thinks of Keith's family he remembers their fight, and what Keith said right before they started going at each other. He said Lance insulted Lotor by comparing him to Keith. Like Keith is looked down on by the family in such a way his mere existence is an insult.

But how? 

He's Zarkon and Haggar's son, just like Lotor. While they were looking for clothes Keith said he's not Galra enough for his father, but Lotor is just as un-galra as him. 

Well, except in appearance. Keith's appearance is odd for either Altean or Galra. His skin is a lighter purple, his body is small and the  _ only _ thing fluffy on him is his ears. 

Then again he doesn't think Zarkon has any fluffiness either. 

Lance likes how Keith looks, honestly. He's different and beautiful.

Not that he'll ever tell him. 

Probably. He does feel kinda bad for him, but he's not going out of his way. 

Finally the bell rings, signaling their need to leave the room. Lance hooks his arm in Hunks, allowing his best friend to take him to the doors of the chapel down the hall, where he meets with his father who takes his son's arm.

He's already teary eyed.

They begin to walk down, followed by Hunk, when the next bell rings calling for Keith's arrival. He hears Pidge from the doorway whispering something like 'you were right' and as soon as he reaches the podium he looks over to see that  _ Pidge _ is in fact walking him down the aisle. 

The pure shock of that brings the room to an awkward silence until Lance finally tears his eyes from her and looks to the now tense Keith, letting out a small gasp that echoes in the quiet room. (oops)

He looks _ amazing _ . The outfit is perfect and of course Shay worked it up to be absolutely beautiful. His hair isn't anything fancy, just pulled back in a ponytail but with that his face looks sharper and Lance can't help himself from looking at his slender neck. 

It sounds stupid but he seems more  _ exposed  _ like this and Lance actually kinda wants to take his hair down because it's a weird thought and he's making himself uncomfortable.

When Keith and Pidge reach the podium she whispers something in his ear, making him smile and relax a little before she leaves to stand...next to him? 

Is she, like, his best man? 

He shoots her a confused look and she grins, shrugging. 

"What's-?" 

"She's my groom's maid." Keith answers awkwardly and Lance barks out a laugh, looking between the two of them. Pidge has a shit eating grin on her face now and Keith is slightly flushed, messing with the cuffs on his coat. Well, Lance’s coat.

"That's Hilarious. I love it." Lance beams at both of them and Keith relaxes a little as Pidge shoots them a thumbs up.

With that, the crowd seems to relax some as well, the ridiculousness of it all getting a chuckle from Lances family and a few others.

Finally the ceremony commences. The officiator is none other than Coran, the Altean royal advisor. He's basically Lance's uncle and  _ demanded _ to officiate. Something he no doubt will also do when Allura marries someone.

Coran begins to recite the traditional words and Lance kinda zones out, looking at Keith from the corner of his eye, he looks uncomfortable and a small part of Lance takes joy out of it. He definitely cannot be the only one.

They exchange rings, Lance sliding a beautiful golden band with an intricate blue (the exact color his flame had been) design circling the entire thing. Keith looks at it in awe before guiltily sliding a plain golden band on Lances. 

"I'll find something nicer." Keith whispers so only Lance can hear and the Altean looks at him surprised.

"You don't...have to..."

"No, I do. I really do." The galran boy mutters, his ears almost flat against his head. "You should have something nice." Before Lance can respond, Coran’s voice goes louder.

"I now pronounce you husbands, Prince Lance and Prince Keith, you may now kiss."

Everything goes uncomfortably still again as they look to each other with mirrored expressions of fear.

It's time for the kiss but Lance doesn't move. He can't bring himself to. For one thing, he doesn't exactly know what he's supposed to do. Since the engagement he has of course been loyal to his fiance, whether he hates him or not, and it's not like they teach a class on this kind of thing. 

For another thing, Keith looks just as scared, if not more. He can't just...kiss someone who is clearly not into it.

So they stand there for a long time, everyone silent, until he notices Keith's eyes finally leave his face and turn towards the guests. As one would expect, they land on Zarkon.

Lance sees it, too. The almost  _ violent _ look Zarkon gives the boy and before Lance can react there's a pair of trembling hands cupping his face, yanking him down a bit harshly to smack their lips together.

It starts as a bump of noses and teeth, showing how scared Keith is, but Lance will be  _ damned _ if his first kiss isn't actually good, so he takes over. Of course he doesn't know what he's doing either, but he's not scared shitless so obviously it's up to him to make this at least a tolerable memory.

Angling their heads better so their mouths can fit together more comfortably, his hands quickly fly up and trap Keith so he can’t escape. He goes to bury one hand in that terrible mullet, until it bumps into the ponytail he momentarily forgot about and he has to settle for resting it on the back of his neck. Unsure of what to do with the other, he awkwardly rests it on Keith's hip for a second before he decides to just fuck it and wrap his arm around the nervous boy's waist, pulling him a little closer. Lance feels Keith's hands twitch against his face at the sudden embrace, but he doesn’t move away. 

He can hear applause, can tell what pidge is saying ( _ “don't eat his face off, you just got him!” _ ) and hunk ( _ “Pidge this is a royal wedding! Have some decorum!” _ ), but he honestly doesn't care right now because more than hearing those around them he can  _ feel _ Keith. He feels the moment Keith's hands stop trembling, when he moves his head to work with Lance’s own movements and finally when his body relaxes a little into his touch.

It's...fine. Just fine. 

If it wasn't Keith it would be better, obviously.

Still, he's pretty surprised. It's not how he expected kissing Keith would be at all. 

(Well, it is a little like how he expected their wedding kiss to be when he was seven, but that secret dies with him.)

It might sound rude but Lance had expected (hoped) Keith to be more...well, gross. Except he's not. Fucking help Lance this boy isn't gross at all. His lips are soft with absolutely no dryness or cracks to them and since he's basically surrounded by the boy he has to admit he smells fucking g _ ood _ . 

The galra are fighters, the Alteans are as well but they are also big on their appearances, while the former is very well known for not really worrying about such ‘trifles’ as they put it. They slack off on things like lip and skin care and if they just trained they aren't always in a hurry to shower the sweat off. 

He was  _ so  _ worried when he saw Keith in the blade uniform. Everyone knows their training is crazy. 

Thankfully he doesn't smell like sweat. He smells like some kind of soap, a little like Pidge from walking together down the aisle and sort of like ointment, no doubt from some training wound he can't see. Those aren’t bad (except the Pidge part, that's a little weird), but what gets him the most is what's under all of those surface smells. The smell of what he can only assume is just  _ Keith _ , mixed with Lance’s own scent from his clothes and he allows himself a second of pure indulgence and thinks how right now Keith smells like  _ them _ . 

Wow that's doing things to him it  _ really _ shouldn't. 

When Lance finally pulls away he stares at Keith, who looks dazed and confused and  _ really good _ . 

Shit.

No.

Lance takes a deep breath and let's go of Keith before turning to the crowd and smiling. They erupt in cheers and the band plays as Lance takes Keith's hand to lead him out of the chapel. 

"Where are we going now?" Keith asks, looking behind them confused, "I have to ask my father something before he leaves."

"We're going to the reception. You know, food, music, dancing." Lance shoots him a smirk, "You do know how to dance, right?"

The horrified expression on his  _ husband's _ face assures him that no, he does not in fact know how to dance. Which, of course he doesn’t. Why would Zarkon have made it easier for Lance in  _ any  _ way?

Lance let's out a heavy sigh and looks to Keith, "Well I suppose as your husband it's my duty to teach you."

The galran Prince looks a little relieved at that, like he trusts Lance to take care of him. It does weird things to his heart. 

"Sadly we don't have the month to prepare beforehand so I'm gonna have to teach you in front of everyone..." Lance points out and the dread comes back to Keith's face tenfold. "It will be okay. I won't let you embarrass yourself too much." He assures him and Keith looks unsure.

"We have to do the first dance, don't we? I'm gonna mess it up." 

Lance shrugs and brings him to their table, "Don't worry so much. It's a party."

Keith frowns and looks around as everyone begins to join them, finding their tables and sitting. Lance can see his relief when Pidge comes to sit across from him. Seriously, what did the two do to bond so much in such a short time?

"Might I just say, I absolutely  _ nailed _ being a groom's maid." She boasts and Lance laughs.

"You are the best groom's maid. Also, I’m pretty sure, the  _ only  _ groom’s maid." 

Keith nods, looking around again until his father comes inside and sits beside King Alfor at a table beside them. "I...will be right back." He mutters before taking a deep breath and getting up.

"Good luck!" Pidge calls before looking to Lance as Hunk and Shay join them. "Bet you wanna know what that's about."

Well, he didn't. Honestly. Didn't think it was a big deal, but that smirk on the young ambassadors face tells him it might be.

"Well, I mean, now I do." He groans, "So what's going on?"

"I told him about the castle we're all moving into, and told him there is an extra room for anyone he wants to bring with him.  _ Apparently _ ..." Pidge leans forward, making everyone do the same, "There's a  _ man _ he wants to bring." She seems to notice the anger shoot up in Lance before even he does because almost immediately she places a hand on his, "It is just his tutor. We had a talk and trust me he isn't going to be cheating on you. The guy is sort of like...a pseudo brother to him, I guess. He's human, and also the reason Keith wears a mullet."

Lance can feel his eye twitching, but can't stop it. "Like  _ hell  _ I'm letting someone who endorses mullets live with me."

Pidge laughs a little and sits back, "Apparently he doubles as Keith's barber and is pretty shit at it."

Hunk looks at Lance, concerned. "If you're not comfortable with him coming I can speak with Keith."

The Prince rolls his eyes, " _ Please _ . Some human tutor who used to be a slave, I'm assuming," He looks to pidge who nods. "Is probably a gangly, odd looking fellow. What do I care? Besides, I'm bringing you two. If he has a friend he should bring him." Lance nods to himself, yes, it’s only fair they both get to have someone they are comfortable with around.

"Um, Lance..." Keith calls, coming out of  _ Fucking Nowhere  _ to stand at his chair.

"Yeah?"

"I have received permission to bring my tutor with me...if that is alright." 

Lance honestly feels a little relieved Keith asks, but also a little guilty because he was never going to ask for Pidge and Hunk. They were coming regardless.

"Of course, dude, I brought my friends, you should bring yours." He looks around curiously, "Where's the little guy at?"

"Um..." Keith gestures towards a man currently speaking to Allura and Lance gulps.

That dude is not little.

Or gangly.

And he is in no way shape or form  _ odd looking _ . 

Unless you find literal  _ adonises _ odd looking.

Holy shit.

"His name is Shiro," Keith begins, eyeing Lance curiously, "He used to be a slave used for the battle tournaments. His title was the champion."

Lance can feel his left brow twitching, because  _ of course _ Keith would bring a fucking adonis. He brought his best friend who is handsome but  _ very _ much taken even though he technically isn't, and the tiny little gremlin Pidge who cleans her ear out and  _ sniffs _ it, and what does Keith bring? A fucking  _ adonis _ who can take down Galran warriors.

_ This _ . This is exactly why he doesn't like Keith.

"Yeah, sure, he can stay with us I guess." Lance shrugs, earning a smile from Keith who goes off to presumably tell the guy. He thinks about it for a tick before deciding he should go, too. It doesn't take him long to catch up to Keith and when he does the teen looks confused.

"You're coming?" He asks and Lance raises a brow.

"Should I not?"

"Well, no, you should, probably...I just didn't expect you to."

"Yes, well he's by my sister anyways and I wouldn't mind speaking to her." Lance says, because he's absolutely  _ not _ intimidated by the  _ Adonis _ and definitely _ not _ worried what this guy’s relationship truly is with Keith. 

Nope.

Not at all.

They arrive where Allura and Shiro are, receiving warm smiles from the two.

"Congratulations, your highnesses." Shiro bows and Keith rolls his eyes. 

"You don't have to start doing that just because Lance is here." 

"Oohhhh yes he does." Lance says, looking Shiro over, "It's the least he can do for sending me a husband with a  _ mullet _ ."

Shiro laughs, "Is it? If it is, it’s easily the nicest looking mullet, don't you think?" He asks Lance,  who frowns but nods.

"Not like the bar is high on that achievement."

"Um...so, Shiro..." Keith begins, looking at the ground nervously, "I was wondering if you would continue to serve me...here."

Lance stares the man down for his reaction. He looks surprised but  _ undeniably _ happy. Not okay.

"I thought when you left your father wanted me to join the military." Shiro says and, ok, Lance can admittedly see someone being happy to work for Keith instead of joining the Galran military. Still, though. 

"Well, um, it took some convincing..." Keith mutters, "King Alfor actually got him to say yes."

Lance turns towards the table his dad’s at and shoots him a dirty look. That damn  _ Traitor _ .

Shiro looks to Allura next to him with a fondness in his eyes that Lance is both relieved and  _ very much not relieved  _ to see. "It seems your father has saved me yet again."

Allura smiles back, a similar look in her own eyes and  _ Oh Hell No _ . "He is a very good man."

Keith is single handedly ruining his  _ FUCKING _ life right now, and the little shit doesn't even know it.

"Well, um...anyways..." The Galran Prince looks between them, clearly catching on to whatever  _ atrocity  _ is happening right now, "I guess I will see you...at home?" 

Shiro smiles at him like one would a small child, "Of course." He looks over to Lance, "Please take care of him."

"Maybe try not to eat his face off in public, though." Allura teases and Shiro laughs as Lance and Keith go bright red.

"Th-that’s not-! I wasn't-!" Lance stutters before Keith grabs his hand and awkwardly drags him away. "Hey! I was trying to defend my honor!" He huffs and Keith comes to a stop, looking at him with an amused smile.

"Is that what that was?"

"Shut up, I don't need your sass."

Keith goes silent for a moment before he looks over to their table, "I noticed a lack of bouquet throwing at the wedding. Or, well, bouquet having."

"Yeah, I sort of forgot it in my waiting room." Lance sighs. "I think I'm just gonna force them."

"Well, yeah, you Could straight up force them...or you could go about it a different way."

"Oh? Could it be? Did I actually marry a _ devious man _ ?"

Keith rolls his eyes, "Absolutely."

"So, what do you have in mind?" 

"You could, I don't know, let them go at their own pace?" He offers and Lance gives him a dirty look, "Ok, yeah, i figured that would be your reaction...so why not just...send them on a date without them knowing? Does Hunk still collect the crystals?"

Lance shrugs, " Sometimes."

"Have him go with Shay, instead of Coran." Keith offers like it's the most obvious thing ever. 

Which it might be, because it  _ seems _ pretty obvious now.

"Holy shit," Lance breathes, "Holy  _ shit, _ YES!" He exclaims, grabbing Keith's face, "I'll have them go every time until they fucking  _ grow up and date _ !"

"That's...great..." Keith smiles awkwardly.

"Make sure to leave some of him for the honeymoon!" Pidge yells from their table and Lance quickly let's go.

"Shut up you little gremlin!" He hisses and Pidge just cackles from her seat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I'm running out of lyrics from the song that will be applicable.
> 
> shit.


	5. Is that respect you're showing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The never-ending wedding day finally comes to a close

As Keith talks to Pidge across the table from him, he can’t help but sneak looks over at Lance every now and then. Something that the Altean is doing as well, if the amount of times they end up locking eyes and awkwardly turning away is any indicator. Now that he has the Shiro thing taken care of, Keith has finally has a minute to actually _think_ about what happened today. After arriving at Altea, the most beautiful place he’s ever seen, he was basically yanked away from his people to find clothing and then get married.

The whole reason Keith came here was to make his father happy, honestly. Despite his fiance (now _husband_ , which was just weird) openly hating  him in the past, he came and tried to get along with him and make everything go well. All for the sake of his father’s desired peace with the Alteans. He was so sure this would make his father happy.

Yet from the time they grabbed Keith from the Blade that morning until now Zarkon has seemed nothing but put upon by this whole thing. Like all he wants to do is drop him off and leave, making him the Altean’s problem and no longer his own. For some damn reason he didn’t even give Keith a suit for his wedding.

If not for Keith, shouldn’t he at least be putting more effort into things for the Alteans?

Apparently not.

He _knows_ that ceremony pissed his father off, too. Between Keith walking down the aisle with a _human_ , which the Galra still tend to see as lesser creatures for some reason, and that...that _kiss_ , the ceremony didn’t give Zarkon much to enjoy.

Keith enjoyed it, though, if he’s being honest.

Pidge is easy to be around and knew what to say to put him at ease. Lance had even been kind during it and he would be lying if he said that kiss wasn’t sort of _amazing_ . Not at the beginning, when Keith sort of just attacked Lance out of fear from his father’s harsh glare. No, not until Lance took over did it become nice. Under his lead it turned gentle but firm, and while it was technically a very chaste kiss, Keith had felt his knees go a little weak from just how oddly _comforting_ it was.

It was of course Keith’s first kiss, and even though Lance was better about it, there was no doubt it was his first as well. Which made sense, seeing as they got engaged when they were too young to even be interested in that sort of stuff. Now that Keith’s had a taste, though, he can honestly say he would like more, but since Lance is his legally designated kissing partner he knows that won’t happen.

Actually, now that he thinks about it, Lance is his legally designated _everything_. Keith briefly wonders if he might just end up dying a virgin, being married to a man who doesn’t want anything to do with him. He's probably got a better chance of getting another kiss. At least Lance might kiss him at a big gathering or something, if the people ask them to. Lance seems like a pretty big show off.

Keith’s pulled out of his thoughts when the doors fly open and around ten servers wheel out large tables filled with food. He’s never had Altean cuisine, and is relieved to see some Galran food as well.

“Ohhh, you're gonna love this!” Hunk grins over at Keith and Lance, “I made sure to make all of the royal favorites and all the Galran food I knew.”

Keith looks to the spread and smiles at Hunk, “Thank you, Hunk, it looks delicious.”

Lance’s leg is bouncing impatiently between them as he looks at it all, “Oh shit dude, I am gonna eat _so fucking much_.” He looks to Keith with an excited grin, “I’ll show you all the good Altean food if you point out the best Galran stuff.”

“How do you know we’ll have similar taste?” Keith counters and Lance frowns.

“Oh. _Quiznack_ , you totally have shit taste, don’t you?” He groans, “What am I asking for? Of course you do, you have a god damn mullet.”

“You already _know_ my hair’s style is not my taste, it’s just-!”

“Sentimental, yeah, I get it.” Lance looks him over, clearly annoyed at something. Probably Keith in general. At least his hair, because he’s giving that a particularly dirty look. “You still fucking wear it, though.” He grumbles, “Maybe we’ll salvage whatever looks you might have with a real barber.”

Keith glares at him, “Just for that, I’m still going to Shiro for my haircuts!”

“Over my-!”

A bell rings, making Lance go silent, settling for giving Keith a dirty look as Alfor stands.

“We have a real feast tonight, so let's eat up before we burn some energy on the dance floor, yes?” He calls and everyone cheers. “The newlyweds table will go first, since they will be needing the most energy tonight, right?” The King winks and Keith makes a strange choking noise, staring down at the table as Lance lets out an indignant squeak next to him.

Pidge laughs, “Man, I seriously love your dad.” she says  as she gets up, leading them all to the food. They all take their time, pointing out Altean things they each enjoy while Keith points out all of the good Galran dishes. Finally sitting back down, they go about trying their new foods.

“Wait, wait!” Lance grabs Keith’s wrist before he can take a bite of something, “Don’t start with that!”

Keith blinks at him, “Why?”

“You absolutely _have_ to eat this first!” He points to a large purple blob with a strange looking green sauce on it. “You gotta truly enjoy it. It is literally the best.”

Keith very much doubts that, as he looks at the weird food in front of him. Altean food, like their planet, is so bright and colorful which looks interesting but also not exactly delicious. He’s used to browns and greys and deep reds for his food, not green and blue and…. _yellow_? God, food cannot be yellow.

“Don’t glare at it, dude. Trust me.” Lance says, nudging him with his elbow. “Have I led you wrong, yet?”

“I guess not…” The Galran mumbles, poking at the blob curiously before taking a spork full and hesitantly biting into it. His eyes immediately widen because _holy shit_ it’s amazing. The blob is savory, it looks like jello but it’s actually fairly firm until you sink your teeth into it and it gives easily. The sauce is delicious, too. It's not too much, but it’s a little spicy and goes perfectly with the weird blob. He lets out an embarrassing moan as he takes another bite, noticing a flush comes to Lance’s face along with a shit eating grin.

“I told you.”

“Hunk, you're incredible.” Keith praises and Hunk blushes a little, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“It’s nothing, really. I make this dish all the time for Lance. Could probably make it in my sleep.” Hunk admits sheepishly.

“It’s a good thing you like it,” Lance says, looking to him with bright eyes, “Because we will be having it _a lot_.”

Keith nods, absolutely okay with that, and watches as Lance finishes his own bit of weird purple blob. “Hold on!” He says, placing a hand over Lances, “You showed me your favorite dish, so I’ll show you mine.”

Lance looks cocky for some reason, “Bring it on, mullet. Show me you have good taste on your own.”

Keith smirks, “Just you wait, Lance.” He points to a dark brown slab of meat covered in a grey sauce, “That one. Try that one, first.”

Lance looks at it curiously, probably as turned off by it’s color of Keith was the Altean food, but he seems to trust Keith enough because he doesn’t hesitate in taking a bite. “Wow, Keith, I guess you have _some_ good taste.” He shoots Keith a grin, “This is pretty delicious.”

Keith smiles back, “I told you.”

The rest of dinner goes by with everyone excitedly showing Keith their favorite dishes and trying his own. All of it is good and he is genuinely excited Hunk gets to be his own personal chef because he’s _never_ had food this good. Even the Galran dishes are better than they have ever been.

Finally the meal is done and the band comes in to stand at a platform in a far corner. Keith gulps nervously.

The singer comes up to the mic and calls for Keith and Lance to come to the dance floor. Before he can stop himself, Keith lets out a small whimper as he sinks into his seat.

“Come on, Keith, I told you I’ve got you.” Lance shoots him a reassuring smile before taking his hand and yanking him out of his seat, dragging the unwilling boy out to the dance floor among loud applause from the guests.

“Lance, _please_ , don’t make me do this. I know nothing about dancing and everyone’s watching us and I’ve already let my father down a lot today so-!” Keith’s rambling is effectively silenced by Lance pulling him closer, smacking the Galran’s nose into the his new husband’s chin. “...Ow…”

Lance laughs a little and wraps his arms around Keith’s waist, “We won’t actually dance for this one, okay?”  

“Um...but how…?” Keith asks, his hands awkwardly resting on Lance’s chest.

“Just wrap your arms around my neck and follow my lead.” Lance tells him and Keith obliges. The music starts, and he’s not familiar with Altean music but he’s sure it’s a slow song. The singer begins in, singing words of love as Lance sways them side-to-side. Their feet don’t move, nothing really does, except the almost lazy sway of their hips.

Keith isn’t even really in control of his own, Lance controlling the Galran’s hips using the grip he has around his waist. It’s _intimate_ and _embarrassing_ but it’s a thousand times better than Keith making a fool of himself and stepping on toes or falling. Their bodies are too close, though, and Keith doesn’t know what to do with himself, where to look, or how to _breathe_.

Does he say something? Probably not. Lance isn’t saying anything, and if _he_ isn’t talking, then this is probably a time to just stay quiet. Besides, he’s not sure he could focus enough to talk to him right now. There’s already too much Lance in his personal space.

Hell, he can feel Lance’s heartbeat and that’s terrifying in it’s own way he doesn’t quite understand.

Finally the song is over and the singer calls everyone to the dance floor. Lance grins down at Keith.

“Told you. Just leave everything to me and this marriage will go smoothly.” He boasts and Keith rolls his eyes.

“If you’re trying to use this to make sure you get your way every time you can dream on.”

“Rude.” Lance says, but the smile on his face is warm. “Let’s go find a spot where people won’t see us too well, and I’ll show you how to dance.” He lets go of Keith, who awkwardly does the same, before Lance scoops up his hand and drags him off to a corner.

“You know, you don’t have to teach me tonight. We did our dance, I’m technically clear to go hide at our table.” Keith frowns, “Don’t you want to go dance with someone else? You don’t have to waste your time with me.”

Lance groans and glares at Keith, “I’m not having a husband who can’t dance, Keith. You are gonna learn how to dance and I'm gonna show off my mad teaching skills to the public. This is important to me.”

The Galran prince deflates, he doesn't want to ruin something important to Lance, “That’s not playing fair.” He grumbles, settling in front of Lance as a new song starts. It’s slow, like the last, and he’s not sure if that’s good or bad for learning to dance. Probably good?

“Alright, no more middle school slow dancing.” Lance declares, taking Keith’s hands and guiding them, placing one on his shoulder and keeping a hold of the other. His own free arm wraps around Keith and pulls him closer, making the teen frown.

“Do we have to keep being this close? I feel like we can still dance slowly if there's more room between us.”

“If it wasn’t necessary, I would _not_ be doing it.” Lance points out before he steps further into Keith’s space, making the boy’s eyes almost pop out of his head because _way too close_.

“ _What are you_ -?”

“You’re supposed to step back.”

Keith glares at him and takes a step back, “Maybe _tell_ me that next time before you-! Fucking-! _Damnit,_ Lance!”

“Well, excuse me for thinking you had the rudimentary understand of when someone moves forward you move back. That’s literally, _literally_ , the most basic part of dancing. _How_ do you not know that?”

“I _told_ you I’ve never danced, Lance! I’ve never really seen someone dance, either.” He fumes as Lance moves back, pulling Keith to follow him not-too-gently this time, “I’m not like you, I didn’t get to go out and have fun. My life has been studying and training.”

Lance’s movements become a little less harsh, but he still looks annoyed, “Of course, you were off excelling in everything, making sure everyone-!” He lets out a surprised yelp when Keith accidentally steps on his foot.

“Shit, Lance, I-!”

“It’s. Fine.” Lance bites out, straightening up before going back to dancing them around.

“Sorry,” Keith mumbles anyways, feeling Lance relax a little more against him.

“I told you it’s fine.” He sighs, his movements much gentler this time, “You’ve never done this before, some toe stepping is expected.”

“I’m still-” Keith begins and Lance laughs, moving his arm from the galrans waist for a moment to lightly pinch his hip. “Ow!”

“I think I like it better when you’re bitchy.” He teases and Keith _doesn’t_ pout. He doesn’t. He just...frowns. dramatically.

“I’m not bitchy, you are.”

Lance makes a noncommittal sound as he begins to lead him a little faster, “You know, you’re not doing too bad, honestly. We probably could have actually danced for our-”

“No way. You made the right choice for that.” Keith says quickly and Lance grins.

“I’m glad you can acknowledge my excellent decision making skills.”

“Mmhmm.” He mumbles before Lance is suddenly crowding him, making him lean back until the Altean is fully dipping him, bringing forth a surprised gasp from Keith. “D-don’t do that without warning me, first!” His voice is higher pitched than he would like, which clearly amuses Lance.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Lance teases before bringing them back up. "Now it's time to learn the fun stuff." He says as the music picks up in pace.

"Oh my god, Lance, no."

"Lance, Yes."

Keith let's out a strange noise when Lance suddenly spins him. He's unprepared and unbalanced and ends up falling into Lances chest. "Ugh. You son of a-!" His insult is washed out by the overjoyed laughter coming from Lance.

"Oh man you should have seen your _face_! God, that was hilarious!" He smiles down and Keith, wide and bright and Keith has a hard time getting too mad at him. Nobody saw, after all.

"Who knew I was marrying a dork?" Keith teases as he straightens back up, "Geez."

"Come on, fast songs are supposed to be fun. Let's have some fun."

"By fun do you mean throwing me around like a ragdoll?"

Lance grins widely, "Basically."

Keith groans, "This is bullshit." He takes Lances hand again anyways and this time when he's spun he expects it, earning a low whistle from Lance.

"Look at you, not slamming into people."

" _Lance_ -!" He's cut off by Lance spinning him away and then pulling him back in. It takes literally _all_ of his balance not to land them on the floor. "You're not even _teaching_ me anymore."

"I'm totally teaching you. See, you didn't even fall into me that time." Lance mocks before letting go of Keith entirely only to snatch his hands in his own. "Alright, let's do something pretty simple." He pulls one of Keith's arms closer while pushing the other towards the Galran himself and taking a step into his personal space, making him back up. "I don't know if anyone really dances like this anymore but it's still fun."

Keith has to admit, it _is_ kind of fun. Once he gets more comfortable, Lance begins spinning him around again and he doesn't so much as stumble. Soon Pidge, Hunk and Shay find them, Hunk taking Lance while Pidge grabs Keith.

"He doesn't know how to lead yet." Lance says and Pidge shrugs.

"Works for me, I'm not really a following kinda girl."

It's different dancing with Pidge. Not only because of height but because she doesn't get as close to him as Lance does. It's nice, but a little intimidating because he has to keep his own balance. Suddenly he's extremely grateful Lance kept them so together.

And more grateful Pidge isn't. He's not exactly keen on getting that close to her. Besides, she's spinning him around just as well without it.

Soon enough a slow song comes on and Pidge backs up.

"Not my forte, I'm tapping out." She says before going to pick at the food still left from dinner. As soon as she leaves, Lance heads towards Keith, but gets intercepted by Shiro.

"I see your husband taught you to dance." He begins, holding out a hand, "Care to show me what you've learned?"

Keith looks over to Lance behind them, who looks a little annoyed before Allura comes and drags him off for a dance. "I...suppose...?" He takes Shiro’s hand, "I can't lead, though."

"I can teach you." Shiro offers and Keith shakes his head.

"I think Lance wants to. So he can boast about his teaching skills, or something?"

"Oh, well I certainly wouldn't want to get in the way of the husband."

Keith smirks, "Don't you mean the brother? You know, of your _crush_?" He teases and Shiro looks at him absolutely scandalized.

" _Keith_ ," He breathes out, "I would _never_ -!"

"You should. They don't need her to marry anyone for political reasons, since lance is. The Alteans are known for their love over status position in marriages. Try it out. Court her."

"Keith, humans aren't exactly-"

"On Daibazaal, but Alteans love humans. Look at Pidge. They don't really _need_ an ambassador from earth but they keep her because she loves this place and they love her." Keith points out, "I'm pretty sure King Alfor loves you, too, by the way."

"Yes, well, Lance sure doesn’t."

"Well, he's obviously jealous." He says and Shiro looks at him surprised, "You _are_ into his beloved sister, after all."

Shiro laughs, "Yeah, that's why."

"I mean I guess he could be jealous of your muscles, but he's actually pretty built despite his thin frame." Keith muses and Shiro smirks.

"Checking out his frame a lot today?"

"Wh-!? Sh-Shiro!" He gasps, bright red, "How could you-?"

"Mind if I step in?" Lance interrupts, coming out  of nowhere.

"Not at all," Shiro says, gracefully backing away from the blushing teen, "He's all yours."

"What are you doing?" Keith  asks, still a little flustered. How does lance have such Bad timing?

Lance looks annoyed, "The song ended. Did you not notice?" He asks, grabbing Keith’s hand and pulling him closer as another slow song plays.

“No, I didn’t. Shiro was being a son of a-”

“Does he like Allura?” The Altean says quickly, catching him off guard.

“Wh-?” Keith looks at Lance, who is pointedly looking towards Shiro in the crowd. “Well, yeah...I mean he doesn’t really know her yet but he’s definitely got a crush on her.”

“Oh.” Lance turns to Keith, “Is he...um...what’s he like?”

“He’s a good man.” He assures the nervous prince, “I trust him with my life.”

“Yeah, well, you also like _Lotor_ , so I don’t know if I hold much credence to your taste in people.”

Keith glares at him, “That is my _brother_ , Lance. He’s no angel, I know, but he’s always been kind to me. Before Shiro came along, Lotor was the nicest person I had.”

“That’s pretty depressing.” Lance admits before he looks around some, “Where is he?”

“I don’t know, father didn’t have him come today. It’s possible he did something to annoy him, and this was his punishment.” Keith mutters, feeling his ears lower some, “I wish he had come, though, I haven’t seen him in a long time.”

Lance looks him over silently before letting out a heavy sigh, “We can, you know, visit him at some point, I guess. Take a trip to Daibazaal or whatever. Better yet, he could come _here_. Still, though, I’m not some kind of monster who is going to keep you from your brother, not if he’s nice to you.”

“That’s kind of you, but honestly...I don’t see us having a standing invitation to Daibazaal.”

“True, your father kind of had that ‘take it’ vibe going on.” He grins at Keith, “Guess you're my problem now.”

Keith frowns, unsure exactly how to feel about that, “I...I guess…”

Lance’s grin falters, “Oh, shit, yeah that was kind of a douchey thing to say.” He admits, “I mean...um…” His look turns serious, “You’re _ours_ now...not, you know, problem...just ours.”

“...’Ours’…?” Keith asks, noticing a flush rising to Lance’s cheeks.

“Well, I mean, I don’t exactly want you all to myself of course...and Pidge is already attached so I mean she’s basically adopted you as a brother...and Hunk loves everyone so I mean no doubt you two will hit it off and, well, yeah.” He smiles awkwardly at Keith, “You’re ours. Welcome to the group.”

“The group…?” His eyes narrow in confusion for a moment before he smiles a little, “I’ve never been part of a group. Well, except the blade, but I wasn’t really a part of it I was just sort of...placed there for a while.” He looks up at Lance, “Thank you.”

The Altean blinks for a moment before he laughs, “I mean I guess you're welcome, but, it’s not like I’m forcing them to take you into the group. Maybe they are just weak for fluffy ears.” He teases, letting go of Keith’s waist to playfully rub one.

Keith bites down a rumble that grows in the back of his throat from the contact, “I-I think that’s you.” He admits and Lance’s hands fly off of him, scandalized.

“ _What_!? Don't be stupid!” Lance crosses his arms, “Like I care about your stupid ears.”

“I mean...you’ve touched them twice today….” Keith points out, smirking at his husband, “If that’s what you're into, I won’t judge you.”

Lance makes some strange noise between a scream and a whimper and Keith actually laughs. “You shut up! They're just soft is all! I-if you hate it so much, just say so!”

“I don’t, really.” The galran admits, shrugging. Sure, it feels odd and insanely intimate, but the way Lance touches them so gently is _nice_. “You can touch them if you want. I mean, we’re married, after all.”

Lance stares at him, mouth agape for a moment before he shakes his head quickly, “I _guess_ I can. From time to time. F-for your sake.”

Keith raises a brow, smirk now growing, “It’s not for my sake. I don’t need it.”

“Hey, guys,” Hunk calls, coming over to them with Pidge and Shay at his side. “Um...the band is leaving pretty soon so we’re going to grab some food and take it home. You coming or do you wanna stay longer?”

“Oh,” Keith frowns, “I should say goodbye to my fa-”

“He’s gone, dude.” Pidge says, “Left after your first dance, I think.”

“Oh.”

Lance sighs heavily and wraps an arm around Keith’s shoulders, “Forget that miserable old man.” His face is close, so close, Keith can feel it against his own cheek when Lance grins, “Let’s get that food before anyone can beat us.”

“Hell yeah!” Pidge cheers, grabbing Keith’s wrist and yanking him away from Lance, who easily let’s him go as he starts talking to Hunk about something. “We’ll get the good Galra stuff, those three are on Altean dishes and desserts.”

Keith smiles at her, “Sounds good.”

Soon enough they have all the food they want boxed up and spread among them, Lance calling Shiro and Allura over to help at some point in the middle. The large group leaves the party, joking and teasing until they arrive at the large white castle. It’s smaller than the main castle, of course, but it still has an amazing garden and large fountain in front. It’s about a ten minute ride away from the main castle in the strange vehicle Lance and Pidge insist is a limo-cart, but Allura informed him is actually called a tresu, especially with the insane way Lance is driving it.

He’s gonna need to make note that Lance is _not_ to drive when he’s in a hurry, because, _shit_ , they almost died!

Still, the castle is beautiful with five towers coming off it, each topped with lion statues. Three have colors; blue, green, and yellow, but the other two are still white. He’s admittedly curious about it but he decides he’ll ask tomorrow because now that the excitement has worn off (and after a near death drive) everyone is finally getting tired. The group heads inside, searching out the kitchen and putting the food in the fridge before wandering the halls together to find their rooms.

“Do we...choose our own? Or are they designated?” Pidge muses, looking around as they pass a large library. Keith notices her feet begin to move towards it before she thinks better of the idea, deciding a bedroom is more important at the moment.

“I believe father designated rooms.” Allura admits, staying to help them find their rooms. At least that’s her excuse. Everyone’s pretty sure she just doesn’t want to leave Shiro’s side yet. “Your things should already be in them, as well. He said there is one in each hall.”

“Wait, really?” Hunk asks, “So we are all in a different hall? I mean...I guess that’s good privacy-wise...but...I don’t know. Seems like a lot of walking to visit them.”

“Well all four halls meet at the living room, so, you can just meet there.” Allura offers before they finally find a bedroom. “Ah! Here we are!” She points to a door with a yellow v-like symbol on it. “I believe this is Hunk’s.”

Hunk goes up and places his hand on a pad next to it, causing it to open and reveal what is apparently his stuff, “Yup! This is the one!” He says excitedly, heading inside and then looking to Shay, “Wanna check it out while the others look for theirs?”

She gives him a shy smile and nods, stepping inside with him before the door closes.

“Makes sense his would be closest to the kitchen.” Pidge muses before finding a small corridor that connects it to the next hall, “Oh hey, guys, look. I guess we don’t have to go the long way.” She says, leading the group to the next hallway. Almost immediately they are met with a door that has a green version of the same symbol. “Sweet, this is gonna be me.” She grins, placing her hand on the pad and having it open. “See you losers tomorrow.”

“Night, Pidge!” Lance calls before they head to the next hallway, “So...what are your plans for the evening, dear sister?” He asks and a faint blush raises to her cheeks.

“Well, I do not wish to bother you and your husband on your wedding night...so I suppose I will spend a little more time with Shiro before returning to the main palace.” Allura says, trying to sound casual.

“Mmhmm,” Lance narrows his eyes at his older sister, “A princess shouldn’t hang out with a man alone in his room, you know. Keith and I can spare some time with the two of you.”

“No, no, don’t be ridiculous. It’s the _big night_.” She laughs awkwardly, “You should enjoy yourselves.”

Keith rolls his eyes and shoots Shiro an annoyed look before turning to the siblings, “I think we all know Lance and I aren’t going to be having sex tonight.” He points out and Lance go bright red, making a weird sound of shock.

Allura looks away, nervously biting her lower lip as Shiro just lets out a long, suffering, sigh.

“ _Keith,_ ” Shiro breathes out, “If you could just-”

“I mean I’m actually going right to bed when we find our room.” Keith admits, “Just so you know. Can’t say what Lance is going to be doing, though.”

Lance grins, “I’m not too tired yet, and I don’t wanna keep my husband awake. Why don’t I just-?”

“ _For the love of_ -!” Allura groans, “Lance, just let me spend time with Shiro without you being a _pain in the ass_.”

Keith and Shiro share matching looks of surprise, but Lance seems unfazed. Apparently this happens a lot. Seems fair, Lance is a little shit after all.

“Well, if _that’s_ what you want.” Lance smirks, grabbing Keith’s hand, “I believe our room is in this hall, so we’ll see you both tomorrow.” He narrows his eyes at Shiro, “Just because you’re my husband’s...friend or whatever, doesn’t mean I won’t kill you for trying shit with my sister."

Shiro goes bright red and looks at Lance, horrified, “Your highness, I would _never_ -!”

“I’m watching you.” Lance warns before dragging Keith off down the hall. “Ugh, how does my _sister_ end up with a date on _my_ wedding day?”

Keith shrugs, shoving in hands in his pockets when Lance lets go. “She’s just lucky, I guess.”

Lance grumbles something under his breath before they finally find their bedroom. It has double doors and two pads out front. One side has a blue version of the symbol and the other has a red, making Keith wonder if it’s going off of their flames from the engagement ceremony. If that’s the case, though, how did they choose the colors for Hunk and Pidge which were so easily recognized by them?

Lance places his hand on the pad in front of the blue v and the doors open, revealing a room twice the size of the others. There’s a large dresser on one end, probably for Keith. He wonders briefly if the room Lance had for clothes in the previous palace would be moves somewhere in here. No doubt it would.

Of course Keith doesn’t have any clothes to put it in, but he opens it anyways, surprised to find a few outfits inside. His eyes lock onto a pair of red pyjamas and lion slippers. He laughs a little when he sees them, pulling them out to look them over before grabbing the pyjamas as well.

“I take it these are your idea?” Keith asks, holding it all up in front of Lance who is on the other end of the room.

“Of course.” He grins, holding an arm full of pyjamas as well, “Why shouldn't we match?”

“Well, because…” The Galran frowns, unable to really come up with a reason besides ‘it’s stupid’. He bites his tongue on that one, though, and settles for a shrug. “I guess I can’t really think of a reason.”

“That’s right!” Lance boasts, heading into a small door in their room, apparently a bathroom. “Tell me when you’re changed!” He calls from the other side of the door and Keith blinks.

“Um, ok.”

Soon enough both boys are changed and standing in front of the large bed, it’s sheets the same purple hue that was in their flame (seriously, though, this color scheme seems a bit on the nose). It’s a canopy bed, something neither Hunk nor Pidge had in their rooms, and Keith can’t help but wonder if that was by request from Lance or if maybe it’s how royal beds are supposed to be in Altea. Either way, the lace curtains surrounding bed makes it feel more intimate and uncomfortable so neither of them head into it.

“I guess...it’s time for bed.” Lance begins, his voice shaky. “You, um, you wanna go in first and I’ll turn off the lights?”

“I suppose…” Keith mutters, his eyes roaming over the bed. It’s large, thankfully. Large enough to where they don’t have to touch unless they have to.

“Man,” Lance groans, “This is so weird.”

“Look,” Keith begins, climbing into the bed as Lance heads to the light switch, “You stay on one side, I’ll stay on the other and we’ll both be _far_ away from each other.” He closes the curtain behind him and flops down onto the mattress, “ _Very. Far._ ”

Lance huffs, flipping the switch and making his own way back to the bed. “ _Obviously_ I’m going to stay on the other end. I don’t wanna touch you.”

“Good.” Keith says, only vaguely feeling a dip from Lance on the other end of the mattress. “Good night, Lance.”

There’s silence for a moment before Lance asks quietly, “Do you think Allura’s gonna get laid tonight?”

“ _Good night, Lance_.”

“I mean, I would be pissed, but at the same time... _someone_ should get laid tonight.”

“ _Good night, Lance!”_ Keith hisses, but Lance keeps going.

“Although I’d honestly rather it be Hunk and Shay. Can you believe he had her go into his room? Like damn, what’s that all about?”

“Oh my _god_ , Lance! Go to sleep!” He yells, chucking a pillow where he thinks Lance is, earning him a laugh from his _stupid_ husband.

“Come on. You don't wanna talk before sleeping?”

“I’ve been trained that the bed is a place for sleep. Not chatter.” Keith grumbles.

“If bed is just for sleep,” Lance begins and Keith can _hear_ the smirk forming on his lips, “Then where do you guys have sex?”

“ _Oh my god_.” Keith groans, burying his face in one of the way-too-many pillows.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just hate those people who can't just GO TO SLEEP?  
> I'm actually one of them. I have it on good authority from every friend I've had sleepovers with that it's QUITE annoying. Still, though. Rude, Keith. At least talk to him god DAMN.


	6. The children seem to get along quite nicely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wakes up to something...unexpected in his bed. Then something very disconcerting in his kitchen.
> 
> Clearly it's not going to be his day.

Lance wakes up, basking in the sun’s morning glow for a moment before he turns to look at his new husband and sees something he definitely was _not_ expecting. Laying there sound asleep under the covers is someone who certainly _looks_ like Keith with the black mullet and sharp face, but they _can’t_ be Keith because rather than his normal purple skin it’s a pale ( _really_ pale) white and the fluffy ears (his best feature, let's be honest) on top of his head have vanished. 

“Keith, what the _fuck_!” He yells and Keith’s eyes snap open before he shoots up to look at Lance.

“What’s wrong!?” Keith asks, pulling a knife out of nowhere, which would normally freak him the fuck out, but right now he’s got bigger issues to focus on.

“Why the fuck are you... _white_!?”

A look of pure horror comes over Keith’s face before he looks down at himself and quickly dives back under the covers.

“Keith! Get your ass back out here _right now_!” Lance demands, reaching under the blankets to make grabby hands at the boy hiding.

“Lance, no!” Keith gasps out, trying to keep from his husband’s reach, “J-just give me a minute, ok? I just need a minute to go back to-!”

“Wait is this what you actually look like?” Lance asks, deciding to just fuck it and go under the covers as well, “Why would you hide it?”

“Because _look at me_ , Lance! I’m hideous!” Keith looks like he’s about to cry, like this appearance is shameful. Which is definitely is _not_.

“You're not hideous,” Lance huffs, “There’s no reason to be ashamed of this appearance.” He brings a hand out and Keith flinches a little when it cups his face.

“Of course you wouldn’t think so,” Keith breathes, suddenly looking exhausted, “I look more Altean than Galran. How could you have a problem with that?” He mutters and the prince beside him lets out a thoughtful noise as he studies him.

Honestly, Lance doesn’t really see Altean in his features. He’s far too pale, for one, and his body is too small. Not to mention he’s never seen a black haired Altean in his life. Moving Keith’s hair back a little he notices the boy’s ears and let’s out a small gasp.

Keith is 100% _not_ Altean.

He’s…

He’s…

“Holy _quiznack_ ! Keith, you’re _human_!” Lance cries and Keith sits up, taking their little hiding spot with him.

“That’s not possible!” He turns to glare down at Lance, “This isn’t some _joke_ , Lance!”

“I’m not joking! Do I look like I’m joking!? This is clearly not a joking matter, dude, you're fucking _human_ !” To make his point, Lance reaches over and pushes some of Keith’s hair out of the way before he grabs one of his husband’s own hands to touch his ear. His small, round, _human_ ear. “See!?”

“No,” Keith breathes out, “No, I can’t be. My...my mother is Altean. Haggar is _Altean_ ! My father doesn’t have any mistresses, either!” He adds quickly, “Galran emperors are encouraged to have mistresses, to populate Daibazaal with their offspring, he’s actually gotten a lot of shit for _not_ having mistresses.”

“Ok, ok, let’s just _calm down_ .” Lance says, sitting up and moving his arms up and down to punctuate just how _down_ Keith needs to calm. “There is nothing wrong with you being half human, okay? You're still Galran as well, and a prince, so the marriage isn’t-”

Keith gives him a weird look and Lance gulps nervously, “I’m not...worried about our _marriage_ , Lance. I’m worried about just who the fuck my mother is. Why wouldn’t Zarkon let it be known if he had a child with a human? I mean I guess they are looked pretty down upon by our people...but…but nonetheless our marriage is kind of the last thing on my mind right now!”

That’s fair. Totally fair. Lance isn’t even sure why he said that.

“I...um...I know. I...know. Sorry, Keith, I just don’t really know what to…um...I mean, I knew married life would have some surprises, but…” He lets out a weak laugh and gestures vaguely at Keith, “I don’t really know what to do with this one. Do you...do you want a hug?”

Keith raises a brow when Lance opens his arms to him, “I...are we even hugging husbands?”

“Pfft, oh my god, Keith, are you for real?” He laughs, pulling him into a hug. “Let’s see...since yesterday we’ve kissed, danced, _shared a bed_ and conspired to get friends together. I think a hug won’t kill us.”

“It’s not _us_ I’m worried about, it’s _you.”_ Keith mumbles into his shoulder, “Don’t you, like, hate me or something?”

Lance hums, thinking for a moment before stroking Keith's infuriatingly soft hair, “Not right now. Get the non-hating, while it's good.” He teases and Keith let's out a heavy sigh.

“Why are you _like_ this?”

“Question for another time, buddy.”

Keith makes a small noise of agreement and finally allows himself to relax in Lance's arms. The warmth is nice, and Keith still smells good, but Lance can't help but wonder if this is actually helping the boy in his arms.

It's weird, when Lance thinks about it, just how much _fun_ he had with Keith yesterday. How nice it feels to have him in his arms now. He still hates him, that's not just going to magically go away. There's still a lot of resentment in Lance, but maybe they can get by as friendly rivals. Or something. Married rivals.

That could totally probably work.

He sighs to himself before something soft and fuzzy pokes at his nose. Looking down he sees Keith, still human, except his ears. “Are you...doing that on purpose?” Lance asks, subtly trying to get a look at his face.

“Hm?” Keith looks up at him annoyed and confused, “Doing what?”

“The ears.” Lance grins, petting one because _fuck it_ Keith said he could.

“Aa-umm I was trying to go back...but I guess it only slightly worked?"

“Wow,” Lance breathes, taking in the appearance, “Wow, so I think I'm making a new rule.” He decides, staring the boy in his arms down, “You know how some married couples greet each other in certain clothes? Please, feel free to _always_ greet me looking like this. In public or private, because this is the most adorable thi-” He gulps, “M-most adorable _you_ can pull off, so…”

“So not only do you have a weird galran ear fetish,” Keith deadpans, “You apparently have a thing for humans.”

“Its not-! It's not a fetish, _Keith,_ damnit!” Lance yells, and if his voice cracks a little it's only because he's just slightly worried if maybe it _is_.

Some weirdly specific fetish only _Keith_ of all people can fulfill.

 _God_ he hopes not.

“L-look, it was a _joke_.” Lance stutters out.

It wasn't.

“Anyways, we need to go get breakfast. I can already smell it and I _need_ it in my life right now.”

Keith looks down, moving off of Lance, “You can go. I'm not...turning back...so I'm just going to wait this out.”

The Altean looks down at his husband, clearly frustrated and uncomfortable with everything going on and he remembers when all he wanted as a kid was to protect this boy. He can't just _leave_ him here. For younger Lance's sake.

“We can wait it out together.” Lance decides, his tone leaving no room for argument. “However, I would be a terrible husband if I did not provide, so I will grab us some food and come back.” He gives Keith's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before sliding out of the bed and through the curtains. “I will be _right back.”_ He finds himself promising, “No one will know why we're hiding out in here. Promise.”

Keith sighs and rubs his temples, “No, they'll just think we had sex or something.” A realization seems to dawn on him and he smirks at Lance. “Let me know if your sister's still here.”

“Oh you _sunuva_ -!” Lance begins but remembers with those damn _curtains_ there he can't exactly retaliate swiftly, so he settles for chucking his face mask through an opening and laughing when it lands across Keith's nose. “Take that!”

“If that was on purpose,” Keith begins as he pulls the face mask down and looks at Lance, “That was pretty fucking impressive.”

Lance feels his face heat up some. “Yes, well, I'm quite impressive despite what others seem to think. People call me the sharpshooter because of my amazing aim.” He boasts and Keith stares at him for a moment.

“I think Thace mentioned that once to me, yeah.”

Lance gawks, “He did? What...what else did he say?”

“I thought you were gonna provide for your husband.” Keith teases, “Go get food.”

Rolling his eyes, Lance turns and heads to the kitchen, wondering just what Thace might have been telling Keith about him. Maybe it was all praise? But what would he praise Lance on aside from his shooting? He absolutely _has_ to know and _will_ drill Keith on it later.

He finds Hunk and a large amount of Earth breakfast foods in the kitchen and smiles at the feast. It became a tradition of theirs ever since Pidge arrived with loads of earthly goods. Their breakfasts are top notch.

“Where's the husband?” Hunk asks, smirking, “Ditching him for food isn't very gentlemanly.”

“I'm bringing him food, relax.” Lance says, waving a hand dismissively as he grabs an orange slice to nibble on while preparing their plates.

“Long night?” Pidge teases from her spot on the counter next to Hunk, “Poor guy too sore?”

Lance and Hunk stare at her wide eyed for a moment, “ _Pidge!_ ” He gasps, “We didn't-! You shouldn't-! _DAMNIT_ woman you're an ambassador!”

“Speaking of getting laid,” Pidge begins, ignoring Lance's sputtering to look at Hunk, “What did you and _Shay_ do last night?”

The boy goes about ten shades of red and looks more embarrassed then Lance.

This should be _good_.

“W-we just talked. That's all we did at the wedding and here. Well, I mean, we danced at the wedding, too, but there was _nothing else_ going on!”

Pidge and Lance have mirror expressions of disappointment as they look at their best friend, “Lame.” They grumble in unison, ignoring the glare he gives them.

“So that Shiro guy is here, right? I wonder when he will be coming out.” Hunk says, desperate for a subject change.

“Probably not until Keith does. It's not like he knows us.” Pidge points out and looks to Lance, “Maybe he won't come out at all, if a certain someone didn't go home last night.” She teases and Lance twitches, reaching over and flicking her forehead.

“My sister is not still here!”

“Actually...I am.” Allura, _fucking Allura what the hell,_ calls from the doorway before coming in and grabbing a plate of pancakes. “What? I can be wherever I want.” She points out, going over to sit at the table.

“Wait, princess,” Shiro begins as he enters the room only to go completely still when he sees the murderous look on Lance's face.

“ _Oh shit.”_ Pidge whispers and Hunk nods.

“Should we get Keith?” He asks her quietly, thinking Lance didn't hear it but _oh he did_ and so he turns his look on them.

“Nobody is getting Keith!” Lance turns back to Shiro and gets in his space, jabbing his chest with a finger as he speaks, “I thought we had a _deal_ last night! No _sex_ with my _sister_!”

“Prince, I promise, we-”

“Lance, what the fuck are you doing?” Keith's voice groans, somewhere behind the tower of muscle that is Shiro, “Leave him alone.” He comes up, all purple again, and grabs at Lance's robe, pulling him back some. “As for you, Shiro,” His eyes go to the man and a smirk comes to his face, “You're pretty brave.”

Lance let's out an undignified scream and glares daggers at Keith, “ _What was that_!?”

“Oh for the love of…” Allura rolls her eyes and pushes Keith and Lance away from each other before a fight can start, “We didn't have sex. Not that it's _any_ of your business, Lance. We hung out and I slept in his room while he slept out in the living room. _Relax_.”

“I guess that answers your question,” Keith says from beside Lance, “Nobody got laid on our wedding night.”

“Good.” Lance huffs, crossing his arms over his chest.

“So, Keith, no fun on the wedding night?” Pidge asks and Lance takes some comfort in the sound of Shiro choking on on his pancake.

“ _P-Pidge_!” Shiro gasps, “Keith isn’t going to have sex with Lance, it’s not that kind of marriage.”

Lance narrows his eyes, because _what does this guy care_?

“What if it was?” He asks, receiving looks from everyone. “What if we were to have sex? Would you have a _problem_ with that?”

Shiro gives him a strange look, like _Lance_ is being the asshole. “I would if you had sex with Keith while you didn’t love him.”

“ _Nobody is having sex with Keith_.” Keith groans, grabbing at the plate Lance made for him, “No one is having sex with anyone, for fucks sake.”

“If not for sex, then why didn’t you come out with Lance to get breakfast?” Pidge teases and Keith rolls his eyes.

“I was sleeping in because _someone_ thinks bedtime is a great time to fucking gossip for two hours.”

Lance huffs, “Excuse you!”

“Ohhh yeah,” Hunk gets a nostalgic look on his face, “He’s always been like that. During sleepovers we’d lay down and he’d just ramble for hours. I’d try to stay up and talk but I’d eventually fall asleep.” He laughs a little, “In the morning he’d always be upset with me because I ended up snoring at some point while he was still talking.”

“Hunk, you are a saint.” Keith decides and Lance glares at him.

“ _Excuse you_!”

“Yes, he did it as a baby as well.” Allura chimes in as Shiro sits down beside her with his own plate. “I used to let him sleep with me and he would just babble for hours on end, crying if I stopped responding.”

“Mouthy from the beginning,” Keith smirks at Lance, “I believe it.”

“ _Excuse! You!_ ” He hisses, finally getting Keith’s attention.

“Hmm?”

Lance falters, because now that he has his attention, he’s not entirely sure what he wants to say. “Fuck you.” He groans and Keith raises a brow.

“ _Ouch_.”

The group all gather at the table eventually, eating their breakfast and chatting. Keith goes up for seconds and Lance subtly follows him. When they get to the counter where the spread is he whispers into Keith’s ear.

“Are you ok? I was heading back, you know. If you're forcing yourself to be in this-”

“I’m fine.” Keith whispers, “It just takes time in the morning. Especially when I’ve had a...um...shock. Besides, if I hadn’t come out you probably would have punched Shiro for nothing.”

“Yeah,” Lance sighs, moving away, “I’m not punching that man unless I have to, though. He looks like he could crush me with a finger. Still, as long as you're okay…?” He side-eyes Keith, who nods as he piles on the earth fruits.

“You're more attentive than I expected.” Keith says before putting a strawberry in his mouth and grabbing his plate and drinks with his hands.

Lance can feel himself glare at the boy because how can he be _so fucking cute_? It’s not okay. He did not give him permission for that. Deciding two can play at that game, he snatches the half-eaten strawberry out of Keith’s mouth and shoves it in his own, receiving a mixed look of shock and annoyance.

“That was _mine_.”

“Punishment for sleeping while I was trying to talk last night.”

Keith rolls his eyes before going back to the table, “Who even _does that_? Weirdo.”

“Are you guys always going to be flirting this early in the morning?” Pidge groans, but Lance notices the true curiosity in her eyes. Questions there she desperately wants to ask.

Lance just licks the strawberry juice off his lips and sits down, “It’s not flirting.”

“Weird,” Pidge begins, “It certainly _looks_ like flirting, and _sounds_ like flirting…” She turns to Keith, “And yet no flirting?”

“Nope.” The galran says firmly, “I don’t flirt with people who hate me.”

“Perfect, I don’t flirt with people who I hate.”

“ _Clearly_.” Hunk mutters under his breath and Lance looks at him appalled.

“You, too, Hunk?” He whines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter started decent and sorta...became a weird filler. Because the rest of it was a filler.
> 
> My friend is like Hunk, and Like Lance I would get super offended when she fell asleep while I was mid-ramble. Sleepovers aren't for sleep! Don't be WEAK PEOPLE


	7. I swear I'm gonna be sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has thoughts and feelings and Lance just makes it worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More filler-ish stuff because I'm garbage. Next chapter will have like more plot and stuff and not feel filler-ish probably
> 
> I have PLANS they just keep coming in small pieces that make FILLER WITH A BIT OF PLOT

After breakfast everyone sort of went off to do their own thing. Shiro was dragged off by Allura, who promised swift and painful vengeance on Lance if he followed them, Pidge decided to distract Lance with ‘video games’ whatever those are and Hunk is off visiting Shay. Keith is pretty relieved for the downtime, though, and goes to spend it in a training room set up in his and Lance’s hallway.

He needs time to think, honestly. For fucks sake he just found out he’s partially  _ human _ . Admittedly, he thought the small round ears were odd but everyone told him he was Altean and Galran and he really didn’t know much about Alteans. Still doesn’t, actually. Other than apparently  _ all _ their ears are pointy. 

Except half-Alteans, of course. Probably?

Keith can’t help but wonder if maybe he still does have some Altean in him. After all, they are the only aliens he knows who can shape shift. Neither humans nor the Galra possess that ability. 

Maybe his real mother is part human and part Altean…? 

He really wishes there was someone around to talk to about this.

Shiro. He wishes Shiro was around, but he’s off on a date with the princess, and while Keith only knows a very basic history of the man he knows the guy deserves a day of relaxing on a nice date with a beautiful princess.

There’s technically the option of Lance, but honestly, their dynamic is already extremely confusing and he really doesn’t want to add more to it like sharing  _ feelings _ . It had completely thrown him off-guard when Lance had been so nice to him this morning in bed.  _ So nice _ **_,_ ** Keith sort of almost stayed for Lance to bring him food so they could keep up that fleeting intimacy for even just a little longer. 

Obviously Keith decided better of it. Best  _ not _ to become too attached to the husband who, at best hates him and is putting on airs to appear he doesn’t, and at worst hates him but also  _ pities _ him to the point where he can’t fully act on his hate. 

The sinking feeling in his stomach says it leans more towards the latter.

So, since Keith is filled with questions and frustration and zero people he wants to discuss it with, he’s doing the next healthiest thing. He’s putting the training bot on the highest setting and  _ absolutely destroying _ it. 

After all, it’s the Galran way, And he's definitely still Galran.

Once he’s finished with the settings he goes to the matted area for training and pulls out his marmora blade. Zarkon had given it to him when he was around five, telling him to take good care of it, which he has. It's the one thing his father ever gave him, after all.

A few hours, and destroyed bots, later Keith’s training is interrupted by the door opening. It takes his attention away and before he knows it the bot has him on the floor, moving for its own victory blow when a gun takes it out.

“Jesus, dude.” The voice breathes and Keith doesn’t get up, instead he tilts his head back enough to see Lance holding a strange little handle-like object in his hand.

“Where did your gun go?” Keith asks, because he  _ knows _ he saw lasers from a gun take it out with amazing precision. Precision definitely worthy of the title ‘sharpshooter’.

“Really?” Lance raises a brow, looking at his husband in a mixture of annoyance and amusement, “I save you from getting killed with a  _ sweet ass  _ shot and all you wanna do is see the gun?”

“That size laser came from a large gun,” Keith points out as he sits up, “and there is no way you could have gotten rid of it in the short amount of time it took me to look at you.”

Lance smirks, “Obviously I did.”

“What are you doing in here, anyways?”

“Looking for you, duh.” The Altean groans, walking up to Keith with a towel before chucking it in his face. “I figured you were still upset about this morning with the whole, you know, identity crisis thing going on. So, after totally kicking Pidge’s ass at Mario Kart I decided to check up on you. Should have known you were just  _ fighting  _ your feelings out.”

Keith wipes his face off as Lance finishes his sentence, and then looks up at the clock before turning to his husband curiously, “It took you three hours to beat her at this Mario Kart, thing?”

Lance blushes, “N-No! We obviously played multiple rounds and I won  _ multiple times _ !”

“Hmm…” Keith side-eyes him, unconvinced, before he looks him over completely, “Seriously, though, where is your gun?”

“Ugh, a single-minded focus on battle and weapons,” The snowy haired teen rolls his eyes, “How very Galran of you.”

“Being an overly judgemental little prick,” Keith grumbles as he glares at Lance, “How very Altean of you.”

Lance bristles, “You know what? Just for that, I’m not showing you where my gun came from!” He shoves the strange object he was holding into some holster and turns away, “I'm gonna go see what's for lunch.”

“Wait, Lance! You forgot something!” Keith calls before he can think better of it, and when Lance turns to glare at him he allows himself to become human, taking an  _ immensely _ large amount of joy in how red Lance gets before he chucks the towel said Altean brought him back into his  _ stupid _ face.

“I don't want this!” Lance huffs, letting it fall to the ground before pointing at Keith, “And you're supposed to keep the ears, remember?” There’s a small smirk on his face now, one Keith easily returns.

“Oh, yes, of course. How could I forget your  _ weirdly specific _ fetishes?”

“It’s not a fetish! I was teasing!  _ Teasing! _ ”

Keith shrugs, grabbing his blade from the floor, “No, it’s fine, you prefer humans to Galra.” He gives him a pointed look, “How lucky for you I’m both.”

“Oh, yes, I’m living the dream.” Lance deadpans before looking Keith over, “Really, though, if you want to talk…”

“Look, there isn’t really much for us to discuss on the matter,” Keith admits as he sits down on the matted floor, “And I’m not exactly interested in receiving pity kindness, either. If I need to talk I’ll bother Shiro, don’t worry.”

“ _ You _ ,” The younger prince actually  _ growls,  _ “Have got to be the  _ dumbest _ person I have ever met! I’m not pitying you! Do you feel pitiable? So she’s not your mom, big deal! Haggar is kind of a terrible person anyways, in case you haven’t noticed. Her  _ and _ Zarkon! At least now you have a chance of one decent parent out there somewhere! We’ll find her no problem with Pidge’s help. Hell, since she’s at least half human we can probably even get help from Earth through her brother Matt. I know it’s hard for you, obviously, but I don’t pity you for it. I’m actually  _ relieved _ for you. They treat you like shit, Keith, and maybe...maybe she won’t.”

Keith stares at him for a moment before an odd mixture of anger and fear build in his chest, “I don’t want to tell Pidge, Lance. Or Hunk, or this Matt or anyone else! Besides, what if...what if she didn’t want me, either? It’s been nineteen years, Lance. I’m not with them anymore, she has to know that. Our marriage was a pretty big deal across the universe, including earth. Especially with Pidge walking me down the aisle. What if I was a mistake for them both? Just some one time fling with someone they hated that resulted in a child they can’t…” He stops himself, his teeth making a loud click when he quickly shuts his mouth.

To make matters worse, Lance is still looking at him like he’s an idiot.

“Look, it’s fine if you are afraid, it makes sense...but if you think for  _ one second _ that she had any choice in giving you up then you are even dumber than I previously thought.”

“Look, Lance,  this is kind of a big deal to me. I’m not who, or even  _ what,  _ I thought I was and it’s a lot to take in, okay?”

Lance shrugs, “If it makes you feel any better, I’m almost positive there’s Altean in you.” He gestures vaguely to the entirety of Keith, “You wouldn’t be able to do this, or force yourself to look Galran otherwise. Body would be straight up human like you were born. Which is also odd, in it’s own way. I would never expect  _ human _ genes could be stronger than Galran or Altean genes.”

“Well, I guess I’m just lucky.” The older prince mutters dryly.

“You're married to me, after all. How much luckier could you get?” Lance teases and Keith rolls his eyes.

“I could think of a few better things…” He mutters, earning him a playful knock to his shoulder.

“So why exactly can't we tell the others? You want to tell Shiro, but not Pidge and Hunk?” Lance asks and there's obvious annoyance in his eyes and tone. It makes sense. 

“They have to report to your father. What if the marriage doesn’t count anymore? I'm not even fully Galran. This marriage is a sham, for one, and if it turns out it's not even useful for its intended purpose, what if your father kicks me out? This is all I've got now.” Keith explains and Lance raises a brow. 

“I thought the marriage was the  _ least _ of your concerns in all this.”

“Yeah, well, obviously it isn't.”

“Obviously.” Lance smiles that oddly cocky smile he gets when he feels like he's achieved something. “Besides, I've already told you, the marriage is still good because you are still some amount of Galran. Also, no matter whose kid you are, you have the title of prince.”

Keith looks at Lance curiously, “Don’t you hate me? Shouldn't you be jumping at an excuse not to be married to me?”

“Well....” The taller teen looks away awkwardly, “We...we're already married so...it's already done. Our souls are mixed or something now, right? No takesies backsies, or whatever.”

Keith smiles a little, “Yeah…our souls combined in the fire...but...that doesn’t necessarily mean anything, unless you want it to. It can be undone if needed.” He looks to Lance, “If you wanted.”

His husband sighs heavily and places a hand on his shoulder, “Keith, if you keep trying to divorce me I’m gonna start getting pissed. I want this alliance with the galra and I don't want Allura to have to marry Lotor  _ and _ you're probably the pick of the litter with the galra so, yeah, I'm keeping you. Deal with it.” He shoots his now surprised husband a grin before heading for the door again, “Join us for lunch. Only after you take a shower, though.”

Keith blushes, “Obviously I'm going to shower, you ass, I'm not a barbarian!”

“Shocking,” Lance smirks back at him from the doorway, “Must be the human in you.”

Watching Lance leave, Keith scowls at the door but can’t deny he feels a little better. He lets out a heavy sigh and heads for the showers, mentally cursing Lance for being  _ so fucking confusing _ . It’s been one day since they’ve reunited, or, well, truly  _ met _ and he honestly doesn’t get the guy at all. One second he’s declaring his hatred for Keith and the next he’s showering him with awkward comfort and hugs and kind words, and if it’s not from pity then what the hell is it?

What the hell  _ are they _ ?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY it's taken so long to update. Since I last updated a lot of shit has gone down. Work is now crazy so I can't write there much and last week I got two kittens, a long haired tiger kitten named Laith ( I didn't wanna name anyone Lance or Keith because...I mean...those aren't animal names) who is currently attacking my hand and a long haired cream colored boy named Hunk.Wednesday my Pomeranian Pidge (I have a theme going on if you can't tell) got fixed and so I've been nursing a pained puppy and keeping kittens from destroying everything LIKE MY FUCKING HAND but yeah. 
> 
> I've been so busy I forgot my birthday on Tuesday until FB reminded me. Had to take the kittens to the vets that day bc BIG SURPRISE getting kittens from craigslist and sketchy people results in sick babies. (They are ok now. I'm gonna be living off of popcorn for about a month, but the animals are good.)
> 
> Anyways that's my apology and excuse so I'm gonna stop typing before Laith attacks again. He's doing the butt wiggle shit's gonna get real.


	8. When picking teams, or friends, I'd never choose him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue shells lead to divorce
> 
> But also aggressive footsie...?

“Hunk, I swear, the smartest thing I ever did was make you my chef.” Lance swoons as he takes another sip of the soup his best friend made for lunch.

“I believe that.” Keith teases from beside him, earning a snicker from Pidge across the table.

“Watch it, mullet.” Lance warns and Keith just shrugs, going back to his food like he won. He didn't win, Lance will  _ never _ let Keith win  _ anything  _ against him. He's beat him enough in their lifetime.

“Um...thanks, Lance.” Hunk says with an awkward smile, “I'm glad you guys like the soup. Shay helped me find some ingredients. It's based off of a balmeran soup...but with, you know, no insects and stuff.”

“What... _ is _ in it?” Keith asks, eyeing it wearily now.

“Some vegetables from the garden and a little meat. Nothing sketchy, I promise.” Hunk smiles at Keith, who awkwardly smiles back.

“What? You afraid of it now? You were eating it well enough a second ago.” Lance teases with a smirk, “Don't be such a baby.”

“I’m not being a baby! I’m still eating it!” Keith says and begins to shove it in his mouth for emphasis.

Hah.  _ So easy _ .

Lance laughs to himself before he begins to eat his again, wincing at the small kick Pidge lands on his shin for teasing Keith.

“Hey, so, Keith…” Pidge begins, making the boy look over to her, “After lunch wanna learn how to play video games?”

“I...guess?” Keith frowns, “It's not like I have anything else to do.

Lance grins over at Pidge, who simply raises a brow curiously. This is  _ perfect _ . Keith desperately needs some chill time, given his shit storm of a morning, and he seems to get along with Pidge pretty well so those two hanging out can only be good for him.

“Why are you smiling like that?” Pidge asks, backing into her seat a little, “It's creepy.”

“Oh, you know, just thinking about how bad I'm gonna kick Keith's ass in Mario Kart.” He teases and Pidge snickers.

“A newbie is about  _ all  _ you can beat.”

“Ohhh?” Keith smirks over to Lance, “I thought you won  _ multiple times _ .”

Pidge laughs, hard enough to bring tears to her eyes which  _ excuse you, fucking rude. _ “Oh my god, Keith, you've been  _ had _ , dude. Lance won one game, which I'm pretty sure he cheated on.”

“What!?” Lance gasps, scandalized, “I would  _ never _ -!”

“To be fair,” Hunk interrupts, amused, “His head wasn't in the game this morning. He was pretty preoccupied with  _ something _ .” He says, looking to Keith, “After he finally won he bolted pretty-”

Lance practically jumps over the table to clasp a hand over Hunk’s mouth. It's too late, though, the damage is done. “God  _ damnit _ , Hunk!” 

Keith furrows his brows and stares at Lance in silence for a painfully long time, before finally smirking and speaking up, “Are you going to get off the table and let poor Hunk eat?”

Lance blushes a little and let's go of Hunk before moving Keith’s things and sitting in front of him on the table, his legs now propped on each arm rest, “I'll sit wherever I like,  _ Keith. _ ”

“He's just putting your next meal on the table for you, Keith.” Pidge smirks and both boys tense up. “Really though, it's fine if you wanna do that, but  _ here _ is a but much.” She teases and suddenly Lance is overly aware of the fact his crotch is sort of  _ right _ where Keith's food was and,  _ quiznack _ , does Pidge have to laugh so loud?

He dares a peak at Keith in front of him and the boy is just staring blankly in the general vicinity of Lance's chest, his entire face bright red and his lips tightened into a thin line. Poor kid is about to combust. 

Not that Lance is doing much better. He wants to move, he does, but his legs are suddenly jelly and “ _ God damnit, Pidge, stop laughing!” _

“Need a hand getting up, Lance?” She teases and Lance gulps a little too loudly.

“ _ No _ .” He hisses, turning his head towards her as his legs sort of fall off the arm rests, “Why don't you take him to the living room before he stops breathing or something?”

Pidge raises a brow but then looks to Keith with a little sympathy. (So she  _ is _ capable of it. That little-) “Come on, Keith, I'll show you how to play while Lance…?” Her eyes venture down to his lap expecting something  _ not there, thank you very much _ , before she ushers the Galran out of the room.

“So…” Hunk begins after he's sure they're gone, “Gonna get down now, buddy?”

Lance lets out a loud groan and buries his face in his hands, “ _ Oh my god _ , Hunk, what was that!?”

“Funny, I was gonna ask you the same thing.” Hunk teases, earning him an annoyed look. 

“I think I got so embarrassed that my legs went out. Is that a thing?”

“It's gotta be, since it just happened.”

Lance takes another deep breath and awkwardly gets off the table, “That was so embarrassing, Hunk.”

“It was sort of hilarious, from an observer's view.” Hunk laughs, earning him an elbow to the arm. “Sorry, sorry. Why did you freeze up like that, though? With anyone else you would have made a joke.”

“Keith's different,” Lance frowns, “We're  _ married _ , that sort of stuff isn't necessarily off the table.”

“Ohhh,” Hunk looks at him sympathetically, “I guess I kinda see where you're coming from. It's one thing for us to joke around but if Shay were to joke with me like that I would probably lose my shit. The fact it's with someone you like makes it-”

“Whoa, whoa,  _ hold the fuck up _ !” Lance gasps, “I don't  _ like  _ Keith!” He yells, his voice breaking a little on ‘Like’ because of just how much he  _ doesn't  _ like him. “Sure, he's not ugly, and I mean he's not really a  _ bad _ person, but, but...he's Keith!” He explains, like that makes all the sense in the world because  _ it does _ .

“I don't get-”

“Keith's mere existence has caused me nothing but  _ pain _ for over a decade! I'm constantly reminded I'm not as good as him, not worthy of him. How could I  _ like _ someone after that? I can't! I don't! Maybe I don't hate him  _ as much _ , and I definitely don't wish any ill will towards him anymore but that doesn't mean I  _ Like him! _ ”

Hunk blinks, staring at him for a second, “But you're so...possessive...of him. Also, I mean, that kiss…”

“First of all, I'm a teenage boy and that was my first kiss, of course I was gonna go all out. Second of all, I'm not possessive. I'm simply not giving this marriage up. I'm not  _ unworthy  _ of Keith, he's  _ my _ husband and will remain  _ my  _ husband.”

Hunk sighs, “So just...what is he to you?”

“My rival..and husband. I'm gonna prove to the world he's not better than me, and in the process, prove that I'm more than worthy of being his husband.” Lance explains, a determined look in his eyes.

“Hormones and pride are a dangerous combination…” Hunk mutters to himself before heading out towards the living room. “Let's go see if you can't kick your poor husband's ass at Mario Kart.”

Lance grins and follows him out.

  
  
  


“You blue shell me  _ one more time, Lance _ , and I swear we are getting a divorce.” Keith warns after half an hour of playing and Lance can tell from the look in his eyes he's semi-serious.

It’s not gonna stop him, though.

“Don't be such a sore loser, mullet. Besides, what will you do if we get divorced?”

Keith glowers at him for a long time before he looks over to Pidge, “I'll marry her.”

“She's asexual, Keith.” Lance points out as Pidge laughs.

“Yup, and I'm gay. Match made in heaven.” He shrugs before he gets another blue shell tossed at him by Lance. “ _ I fucking swear to god, Lance _ …I will marry her within the week.”

“I'm game.” She says with a large grin, “Lance can walk you down the aisle, it'll be nice symbolism. Then you can date whoever you want, in fact, affairs will be encouraged.”

Keith laughs a little, “What a dream come true.” He says, and it's all clearly sarcasm, but it still makes Lance wince. 

His next blue shell is used on Pidge.

Along with every single one after it for the next few games

“Keith! Tell your husband to stop attacking me!” Pidge finally yells after about four more games of being on the receiving end of his rage.

“Sorry, Pidge, but him attacking you means him  _ not _ attacking me.” Keith points out and Hunk nods.

“Better you than us.”

She gasps, looking to them appalled, “To think I was going to marry you and let you be my trophy husband.” 

“Wasn't gonna happen anyways, you little gremlin. That’s  _ my _ miserable Galran prince. I'm  _ his _ trophy husband.” Lance smirks, “This ass is a gift now locked in the trophy case. Be proud, Keith, it's all yours.” He teases before looking past the flustered teen to smirk at Hunk.

Take  _ that _ . He can flirt with Keith. Piece of fucking cake. 

If you ignore the blush on his face and the fact his hands are suddenly sweaty, which,  _ ew _ .

Pidge scrunches up her face in disgust, “That's  _ so wrong _ , Lance. This is a safe place for video games and bro-time. Keep your awkward flirting outside of my sacred area.”

“Seriously.” Hunk groans and Lance just sticks his tongue out at them both before blue shelling Pidge again. 

“That's it! I'm out! I hope when you finally suck Keith’s dick you fucking  _ choke on it _ you blue shelling little bitch!” Pidge yells, getting up and storming off. No doubt to plan an over the top form of payback.

Hunk sends the now giggling Lance an admonishing look that he ignores in favor of going after Keith again. The bastard’s winning after all, and Lance can’t have that. He looks over to Keith's smiling face and  _ almost  _ feels bad for what he's doing, but really, some mild identity crisis and two breakdowns aren't enough to make Lance let  _ Keith  _ beat him.

It’s one thing to lose to Pidge, it’s a whole other to lose to Keith. His pride can’t take that. He’d rather Hunk win it all.

“I swear to god, Lance!” Keith reaches across the couch and kicks him in the shin, his eyes never leaving the TV, “Stop being a dick!”

“Don’t be such a child, Keith!” Lance scolds, kicking him in one of his knees that are propped up on the couch.

Before he knows what’s happening the two are on their backs on the thankfully long couch, just sending an unending barrage of kicks at each other as they furiously try to win the race. He can hear Hunk laughing in the recliner next to them but he doesn’t care, he’s gonna beat Keith in the game and this kicking thing they have going on if it’s the last thing he does!

“ _ Why are you like this _ ?” Keith groans, but doesn’t stop kicking at Lance’s feet to keep him at bay.

“Just surrender, mullet, and it’ll all stop!” He smirks, feeling cocky until Keith gives him a strange look.

“The Galra don’t surrender, Lance.” Keith declares before his legs raise above them and swoop down, capturing Lance’s legs between them, effectively trapping him.

“How dare you!?” Lance gasps, struggling between his  _ well toned thighs _ , shit, he didn’t sign up for this. “Let go!”

“Like hell, you're just gonna kick at me again!”

“What!? Of course I’m not! Let-!”

“Guys!” Hunk calls, getting their attention before he points to the screen, “I already won.”

“That’s nice, Hunk.” Keith says and Lance nods.

“Good job, now if you’ll excuse us this little  _ asshole _ was about to let go of my legs!”

“Like hell I am!”

Hunk groans from somewhere in the room before leaving them to their battle. 

Their battle that Lance is gonna win.

“That’s it!” Lance grabs at one of Keith’s legs near his shoulder and leans closer to it, “I’ll bite you!”

“Bring it on, Lance.” Keith smirks, his eyes challenging the other teen and so he leans in even closer, opening his mouth wide and-

What are you two doing?” Shiro asks calmly from the hallway entrance, staring at the two of them with a blank expression as Lance looks up at him, slack jawed with his mouth hovering over Keith’s leg, “Please don’t bite him, Lance.” He sighs and Lance quickly closes his mouth.

“ _ Oh my god _ .” Allura laughs, coming up beside Shiro with a bowl of Hunk’s soup, “What on Altea are you guys even  _ doing  _ right now?”

“Playing...Mario Kart…?” Keith answers, genuinely confused as he let’s Lance go and slowly sits up.

“It’s been a while for me,” Shiro admits with an amused smile, “But I think you’re doing it wrong.”

Keith looks over at Lance with that weird confused and frustrated look he's so fond of today whenever the Altean does something with him. “Yes, well, my teacher was sort of bullied away.”

“She deserved it.” Lance huffs, crossing his arms. 

“Hey, um, Shiro…” Keith begins, looking at the man like he's the only person in the room now, which,  _ no. _

“Yeah, Keith?”

_ “ _ Are you busy right now?”He asks shyly and it's kinda cute except for the fact it's directed at  _ Shiro,  _ and even though Lance knows the guy is straight and has no interest in Keith, he still doesn't like it.

“Yeah, sure. What's up?” Shiro asks and Keith looks  _ relieved _ and Lance gets annoyed because, come on, did he  _ not _ already help Keith with his problem? What the hell does he need Shiro for?

“Can we talk in private?” He asks and Shiro nods.

“Of course, let's go to my room.” The man offers, leading a nervous Keith down his hall.

“Jeez, Lance, you're practically  _ seething _ .” Allura sighs, “Shiro is very much straight.”

“I  _ know _ Shiro is straight, it's not really about that. I already talked to Keith about the problem he's currently having. Was I not enough? Why does  _ Shiro  _ need to weigh in?”

“Seriously?” Allura rolls her eyes, “He doesn't even  _ know  _ you, Lance. Would you go to him with  _ your  _ problems?”

“I know, I know. Just...I Really wanted to help and it's annoying that I...” Lance sighs and Allura shakes her head before placing a hand on his shoulder.

“You helped, Lance, I'm sure you did.” She says, her voice gentle.

“Not like  _ Shiro  _ will.”

“Stop hating on Shiro.” Allura scolds, “Both your sister  _ and _ husband are fond of him, so  _ be nice _ .”

Lance rolls his eyes, “It's because my sister and husband are so fond of him that I  _ can't  _ be nice.”

Allura sighs, “Eighteen and still such a little brat.”

“Watch it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if anyone saw the chapter I uploaded last night but it Was shit and if you did it Would be in your best interest to forget it.
> 
> Sooooo anyways I guess this story is just gonna mostly be about the group dickin around and growing closer, and my idea for the actual plot will be, like, a side thing? 
> 
> Idk
> 
> We are gonna say that so I can stop calling shit filler.
> 
> Also, I'm uploading this from my phone at work(between clients, it's an office job I'm not slacking) so if it looks weird I'll fix it when I get home.


	9. Good heavens, Lance, don't dawdle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is competitive with literally everyone

Shiro looks to Keith curiously when they enter his room, “Is Lance bothering you?” He asks before a look of dread comes over his face, “Or do you need the talk about getting  _ intimate _ ? Because, I mean, I know  _ some  _ things about two men, I guess, but I certainly don’t know the intricacies of…”

“Oh my  _ god _ , Shiro! No!” Keith goes bright red, “It’s got nothing to do with Lance! We’re not-! I mean, even if we  _ were, _ I wouldn’t-! I  _ know  _ what to-! Well, I know the  _ basics _ of what to-!” He groans and buries his face in his hands, “ _ Damnit, Shiro! _ ” 

Clearly relieved, Shiro laughs a little and pats him on his head, “Ok, I’m sorry, but if you  _ do  _ ever...um...have questions…?”

“I’ll ask someone else.” Keith says resolutely, face still hidden, “Not a chance I’m coming to you.”

“That’s probably for the best.” Shiro admits before looking to him with a serious gaze, “So, what’s upsetting you?”

Keith takes a deep breath and tells Shiro everything about that morning. How he was in  _ that _ form, how Lance saw it and said it was human, how he thinks maybe his mother is human and part Altean because humans can't shapeshift and how he’s terrified somehow this will ruin the marriage. Then he just goes on a tangent about not knowing what he’ll do if he’s left without the marriage on a planet he doesn’t know and maybe he could turn to his mother but what if she doesn’t  _ want him- _ until Shiro grabs him and pulls him into a tight hug.

“Keith, it’s  _ okay _ . You are still partially galran and you have the title of a prince. You  _ are _ a prince.” He pulls away and cups Keith’s face to look him in the eyes, “Nothing’s different about you because of this. No one is going to think less of you. Just breathe.”

“I...I  _ feel _ different. I  _ feel _ like everything has changed, and it’s all slipping through my fingers. I’m in a strange world I don’t know, sleeping in a bed with a guy I don’t know, living in a body I  _ don’t know _ . Whether it truly changes anything or not, it  _ feels  _ like everything is different.” Keith takes a deep breath and sighs, “And regardless of all the other things, there’s one that’s truly changed…” He mutters, “I have a mom out there that I don’t know.”

Shiro stays silent for a second before smiling at him, “What would you like to do with that information?”

“I want...to meet her.” He admits, and Shiro looks slightly concerned for a moment. “I...Lance said Pidge could help, since she’s probably on earth...and…”

“If that’s what you want,” Shiro says, sounding a little unsure, “Then you should do it. I’m sure she’s a wonderful woman.”

Keith stares him down for a moment, “So this is all…okay, right? It’s not...too much?”

“Well, you know, this is a surprise.” He laughs a little before heading to the door, “But, I’m glad we can have something in common.” His smile reaches his eyes this time and Keith smiles back.

“Me, too.” Keith admits before they both head out to the living room where everyone has regrouped on the couch. Despite what he says, Shiro seems uncomfortable with the whole thing and it honestly has Keith feeling a little worse than before.

“Hey, Keith.” Pidge grins back at him, followed by Hunk.

“We were told the flirting session with your husband was over so we decided to come back.”

Keith pouts, “We weren’t-!”

“You were basically playing extreme footsie, Keith, just let it be.” Hunk sighs and Keith scowls.

“..It wasn’t footsie…” He mutters under his breath as he sits beside Hunk.

“Hey, buddy, you know it’s cool if you flirt with your husband.” The boy next to him says, a gentle smile on his face.

“I’ve even heard this crazy rumor that it’s  _ encouraged _ .” Pidge teases from the other side of Hunk.

“Would you guys cut it out?” Lance groans, “It’s not funny.”

“Can’t help it. We’re bored.” Pidge points out and Hunk nods.

“Shay is busy, and all Lance has been doing is sitting here since he called us back.”

“We could play a video game.” Keith suggests, receiving mirroring looks of unamusement from Hunk and Pidge. They all fall into an awkward silence as Shiro takes Allura’s hand in his and looks back to him.

“We’re going to head out, Allura wants to show me something.” Shiro says, his eyes roaming over Keith with concern, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Keith mutters, ignoring Lance’s eyes now boring holes into the side of his head from the other end of the couch, “Have fun.” He gives Shiro an encouraging smile that the man returns before leaving with Allura.

“Allura has something to show Shiro, huh?” Lance mutters, a spark now in his eyes. “Well I’ll show you something even  _ better _ than whatever stupid shit she has in mind for Shiro.”

Keith looks at him curiously, “It’s not...a competition…”

Lance stands up and scoffs, placing his hands on his hips and looking down at Keith, “Of course it isn’t, because my place is so much better there  _ is _ no competition.”

The Galran prince raises a brow, an amused smile coming to his face that brings a wide grin to his husband’s. “Just where is this wonderful place, then?”

“Follow me and I’ll show you.” Lance says, turning on his heels to head for the front door, “Pidge, Hunk, you come, too!”

Pidge groans, “Don’t you want some alone time with your husband?”

“Sounds like a wonderful date idea.” Hunk points out and Lance shoots them both a look.

“I thought you were  _ bored _ . Get your asses in gear.”

The three of them sit there for a minute before they get up in resignation, following Lance to the hover bikes in their personal garage. He hops on a blue one and pats the back for Keith, shooting him a grin as Pidge hops on a nearby green one and Hunk grabs a yellow.

“Hop on, mullet.”

Keith crosses his arms and raises a brow, “Why would I join you on that one when there’s one right there I can use?” He asks, gesturing towards a red one beside Lance’s.

“You don’t know how to drive it, first of all.” The Altean prince points out, “And second of all you don’t know what we’re doing.” He reaches out and grabs Keith’s wrist, pulling him closer, “Get on, Keith. You're gonna love it.”

“Just humor him.” Pidge sighs, “He loves showing this place off.”

Keith rolls his eyes, sparing one last look to the red bike before getting on the back of Lance’s. He looks around for somewhere to hold onto because, well, Lance was right in saying he doesn’t know how to drive this thing but he also doesn’t even know how to  _ ride _ this thing. He’s never seen vehicles like this before, after all.

The fact Lance had a point only pisses him off a little.

Of a fucking lot.

“You hold onto me.” Lance says and Keith awkwardly places his hands on the boy’s shoulders, making him laugh, “Not like that, idiot, you’ll fall off in a second like that!” He takes Keith’s hands into his own before bringing them down and wrapping them around his waist. “Hold on tight.”

Keith does as he’s told, sliding up closer to Lance so their bodies are pressed against each other and his arms are tightly wound around Lance’s waist. After Lance driving them to their home last night in the tresu, he doesn’t trust the boy’s abilities  _ at all _ .

Lance laughs, “What’s the matter, Keith?  _ Ya scared _ ?”

“With you at the wheel? Terrified.” Keith deadpans and Lance grumbles something under his breath before starting the bike.

“Follow me, guys!” Lance announces, pulling the bike up into the air and speeding up to hover over the castles. Keith clings to him tighter, if at all possible. “You’re okay, Keith, I’m not gonna let you get hurt.” He says before pointing down at a garden behind the main castle, “There’s Shiro and Allura.”

“Did…” Keith begins, his eye twitching a little in annoyance, “Did you bring us all up here to  _ spy- _ ?”

“No way! I’m just showing you what she’s showing your buddy, so you can truly appreciate what I’m gonna show you.” Lance explains and Keith sighs.

“Well then let’s go.”

“Whatever you want,  _ dear _ .” He teases before heading off away from the palace walls. Pidge and Hunk quickly pull up to either side of them, the former with a large grin on her face and the latter looking slightly ill.

“Lance can we slow down a bit?” Hunk asks weakly and Keith flashes him a sympathetic smile.

“Fine, fine,” Lance sighs, bringing the vehicle to a less terrifying speed.

Keith still is weary of Lance’s driving, if the speed is greatly diminished. Luckily (?) for him, he gets distracted from said fear as they fly over the large city around the palace. He hasn't been able to check it out yet, and honestly wasn't in too much of a hurry to, but looking at it now he's almost tempted to ask if they can go down. 

It's gorgeous, he's never seen a city so... _ bright _ . The streets are busy but not crowded, buildings are taller than he's ever seen before, a good number easily over ten stories high. The people look up and wave and they seem so genuinely happy and amused to see their royalty out for fun that Keith can't help but smile back at them.

They love the Prince and his friends. Maybe they will grow to love him as well.

Soon, too soon, they are out of the city and going over large farms with strange creatures he's never seen before. “What are those?” He asks and Pidge beams at him.

“These are animals from earth! Those are cows,” She point to the large black and white creatures, “Goats,” Small things with  _ beards, _ “Ducks, chickens, pigs, turkeys...um...oh! And horses!” 

Keith's eyes light up. “Horses are beautiful.”

“You like horses, huh? Well don't worry the royal stables have some now. They can't be seen yet, they are still acclimating to the new world, but probably in a week we can check them out.” Pidge explains and Keith feels his arms tighten a little around Lance in excitement.

“Cool. In a week, then.” Keith says calmly, ignoring the small chuckle Lance let's out under his breath. 

“You like animals, huh?” Lance asks, “Were they, like, your only friends?”

“Actually...I’ve never been around an animal.” Keith mutters and suddenly the bike comes to a halting stop, jerking them both forward and making Keith tighten his grip on Lance and the bike, “Lance! What the  _ FUCK!?” _

“That’s what I should be saying!” Lance exclaims, arms waving around in the air as they hover, “I can’t believe this! No  _ animals _ ? You’ve never cuddled something soft and fluffy before? Never kissed a fuzzy little head? Never felt that warmth you get in the pit of your stomach from having another life learning to love you and grasping parts of your world to get closer to yo- _ jesus!  _ Keith! We need to get you a pet, like, now!”

Keith raises a brow, “That...um...last part was oddly specific.”

“I, heh...had a cat when I was little that I got really attached to.” Lance admits sheepishly and Hunk frowns.

“I remember that, he was great and you cried for a month. It only passed away a few years ago, though, so it lived really long.” He points out, making Lance go quiet.

“Wait, you guys have  _ cats _ !?” Pidge gasps and Hunk laughs a little.

“They are a bit different from the ones you showed us on your world, but they have the same lifespan.”

“Are we just gonna hover and talk about animals?” Keith asks, “Because you keep moving and the bike keeps tilting and..”

“Still scared?” Lance smirks at him, “Fine, we’ll discuss it later. Back to blowing your mind by showing you the most beautiful place in Altea.”

“I’ll believe it when I  _ actually see _ it.” Keith smirks back and Lance revs his engine.

“Hold on tight.” He orders and Keith immediately holds on for dear life, making Lance laugh, “Jeez, no trust.”

“Earn it, you psychotic driver.”

“Nah, it’s more fun if you’re terrified.” Lance teases before speeding ahead, making Pidge rise to the challenge excitedly and Hunk scramble to catch up.

Keith can’t help but smile a little against Lance’s back. Shiro might be acting odd, but at least Lance isn’t going to treat him any differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty fucking brave, Shiro, willing to give the birds and the....birds? talk to Keith even if you don't know shit about it.
> 
> Probably not the best idea, though.
> 
> Yo I'm shit suffering writers block on this GOD DAMN STORY. and now I update it with a shit chapter. I'm so shitty(lol)
> 
> also I've had a sinus infection for like a month, ever since spring officially came. A guy from work gave me a spare inhaler, though, so it's finally getting better.


	10. You can't keep Keith waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance knows what he's doing about as much as the author does. 
> 
> (art by me)

Lance tries hard to focus on driving, and he's getting better about it, but the feeling of Keith pressed against him is  _ very  _ distracting. Still, though, he can tell Keith is enjoying himself and that's what matters.

The whole reason he decided to do this was because Keith looked upset.

He doesn't know what happened in the room with Shiro and Keith but they were both acting off when they came out. Granted, he's only known them for a day but it was an  _ obvious _ off. The kind of off he couldn't just ignore.

Even a stranger would pick up on how eager Shiro was to bolt out of there after.

So here they are, basically giving Keith a tour of the planet. Lance said he had somewhere in mind, but honestly he doesn't and he's pretty sure Keith's caught on to that. To be fair, though, his planet is  _ beautiful _ and any natural wonder he chooses will blow the  _ pants _ off a handmade garden.

However beautiful said garden is, because their gardeners know their shit.

Maybe a waterfall would work. He knows a lot of them and a few have swimming spots. None of them brought suits, but underwear works just as well. Right?

Yeah, he'll do that.

The hover bikes are fast so it might take, like, half an hour to get there? 

Then some other time he'll take Keith to his favorite towns. It will be great.

There's seriously nothing he loves more than showing off his planet.

They arrive in the southern hemisphere of Altea and he can hear Keith quietly gasp as he looks over the crystal blue waters. It's nice and comfortable, even with the annoying looks Pidge and Hunk are giving him. Maybe Keith will come to him with his problems now.

Shiro’s got  _ nothing _ on Lance.

100% Excellent husband material right here.

He'd like to see the shocked looks on the aristocracy’s face when Keith tells them how awesome Lance is at this whole marriage thing.

Fucking. Nailing it.

His self adulation is cut off, however, when a large creature emerges from the ocean beneath them.

“What the FUCK is that!?” Keith exclaims as Lance and the others go higher up to get out of it's reach.

“It's a maledon. They are ocean creatures, probably the biggest ones we have.” Lance admits and Keith holds on a little tighter, grumbling into his shoulder.

“I guess it  _ isn't  _ such a bad thing Daibazaal has no oceans.”

“Whoa, hey, he's not just popping out at all parts of the ocean, you know. He's only here because we are in the middle of the ocean. Go to the coast and nothing but cute little guys.”

“He wanted to  _ eat _ us. I'm not exactly excited at the idea there's a large area of the planet full of deadly creatures.” Keith points out, unamused.

Lance sighs, “Most animals would eat you, you know.”

“Then I guess it's a good thing Daibazaal doesn't have animals, either.”

“What...is Daibazaal even like?” 

“Sounds almost like a dead planet.” Pidge observes from beside them and Hunk nods.

“Well, it's not  _ dead _ , but it is  _ dying. _ ” Keith admits and Lance brings his vehicle to a stop to look back at him.

“It's  _ what?” _

“Don't stop in the middle of this  _ deathtrap _ !” The Galran prince hisses as he looks down at the ocean they are hovering over, clinging even tighter to Lance and looking petrified, which, honestly, is reason enough to stop in itself.

“We are fine, it's not deep enough for that guy here. Worst we'll get is, what did you call them, Pidge?” Lance asks and Pidge .

“Loch Ness monsters.”

“Yeah, those. They don't eat meat so we're good.”

Keith looks unconvinced, but lets go of him and moves back some on the bike, gripping the seat instead. “Yeah, our planet is dying. I thought everyone knew about that.”

“I honestly don't think  _ anyone  _ knows about that.” Lance says and Keith frowns.

“That makes sense, the Galra area proud race...but yes,  the planet has been depleted of its resources and is fading fast. Well, fast-ish. Scientist said it would be another hundred years, but still. Father wants to find a planet to inhabit in that time, that's where Lotor probably is.” Keith explains and everyone frowns.

It’s fishy. Probably not to Keith, but definitely to Lance.  


Maybe they have an ulterior motive to this marriage. Are they going to ask to move here? Altea is large but it's sure as shit not  _ that _ large. His father would help Zarkon look, if he were to ask, but the galra are obnoxiously prideful like Keith said, so that will never happen. 

“Is that why they went to war with the Alteans, despite having one as their empress? To take their resources?” Pidge asks and Keith shrugs.

“She abandoned her Altean heritage once she married him, but the war was more because the alliance didn't approve of the things the Galra were doing. Mainly Alteans.”

Lance frowns, he never thought there would be an Altean who would abandon their kind, even if it was for love. It's not as though they were having problems when she married Zarkon, he and Alfor were still friends at the time. 

Were the Galra so hard on her for being Altean she had to drop her loyalty to her own planet?

He looks at Keith, who raises a curious brow, and wonders if maybe  _ this _ Galran will end up doing the opposite. The Galra have been nothing but unwelcoming to the Prince, probably since he was born. A bitter part of him takes pleasure in the idea of Keith abandoning them to embrace Altea. 

The more mature part of him knows better, and is well aware no one would win if that happened. 

“Lance...you're staring.” Keith points out, his ears flattening against his head in discomfort, “Cut it out.”

Lance looks away awkwardly, swallowing down the hundreds of questions he wants to ask in favor of turning back towards the front, “Okay, well, let's go check out my amazing place.” He decides and feels his heart stutter a little when Keith presses up against him again.

He finally brings them to the location he just decided on like thirty minutes ago (no one needs to know), landing them in a jungle next to the bottom of a large waterfall. It's easily the size of their tallest buildings in the city, and the water beneath it is harsh and fast except for a strange spot right in the middle that stretches out a few miles. The rumor is that some amount of quintessence is there, keeping the water calm and untouched by the roaring falls. 

Either way it's the perfect place for a swim.

“This place...isn’t gonna have some giant monster come out, is it?” Keith asks, eying the water suspiciously.

“Nah, there’s small things in here but they don’t attack people.” Lance says as he begins taking his shirt off.

“ _ What are you doing? _ ” Keith hisses before, being the mature man he is, Lance tosses a shirt lands in his face.

Take  _ that _ , Keith!

No, shit, wait, he’s supposed to be nice to Keith. For now.

“Going for a swim, come on, guys!” Lance calls and both Hunk and Pidge shrug, taking off their clothes as well, Pidge keeping her shirt on.

“I should have stayed in bed all day…” Keith sighs before taking off his pants as well, following Pidge’s lead in keeping a shirt on which is  _ not  _ disappointing Lance at all, thank you. 

“Really? Are you seriously gonna keep that on?” Lance groans in spite of himself, relieved when Hunk nods. 

“Lance is right, you don't want a wet shirt on when we head back.”

Not exactly what Lance was getting at, but yes, Lance is right.

“I would give you mine after, but that's going to Pidge.” Lance admits and now Pidge frowns.

“Seriously? Lance, your skin will be torn up if you drive shirtless.” Hunk points out and the prince shrugs.

“If a woman is uncomfortable taking off clothes, she shouldn’t have to.” He frowns, looking to Keith, “Men, too, really, but I have no extra shirts for you when we leave.”

The two look down at their shirts, contemplating for a moment before taking them off almost in tandem. Pidge doesn't really look embarrassed, just annoyed. 

Keith, though. Oh man, Keith looks  _ seriously  _ uncomfortable and he has  _ no _ reason to. His body isn't overtly muscular like Shiro’s, but it's lean and taught and  _ fuck, _ Lance is very attracted to his husband right now. 

“Isn’t that a little dangerous?” Keith asks and Lance goes bright red. 

Yes it is but how could he possibly know what he was thinking? 

“I mean you have that calm strip but everywhere else is kind of crazy…” The oblivious Galran points out, making Lance sigh in relief.

Right. 

The water.

_ Phew. _

“What? Scared to get a little  _ wet? _ ” Lance teases and Keith glares.

“No, Lance, I'm scared of  _ drowning _ .”

“See that ledge a few feet up? It's fairly easy to jump into the still water from there, don't worry.” He offers and Keith still looks uneasy, the same look on his face as yesterday when he realized they had to-

Oh.

_ Oh. _

_ “You don't know how to swim _ .” Lance whispers, genuinely shocked at the revelation. Dancing, he can see not needing for a warrior, but  _ swimming _ ? 

That's a survival  _ must! _

“Well, if his planet is dying and doesn't have water on it anymore, I don't imagine they are too worried about that.” Pidge points out and Keith shrugs.

“We have  _ some _ water, but it's in random small spots and only for drinking. You will be killed dirtying it. Especially with your body.”

Lance and Hunk wince, Pidge looks disturbingly unphased, nodding and muttering ‘makes sense’. How does that make sense!?

“I can teach you, if you'd like.” Hunk offers and Lance shoots him a look.

“As the best swimmer on Altea,  _ I’ve  _ got this _. _ ” He says, grabbing Keith's arm, “Once we get to the ledge I’ll go in and Hunk, you can toss him to me. Then we’ll start teaching you the basics.”

Everyone looks like they have many,  _ many _ reservations about that idea,  _ especially _ Keith if the look of pure horror on his face is anything to go by. No one can think of a better one, though, so they go through with it. 

Nothing bad is gonna happen, obviously. Not with Lance around. 

Hunk scoops up Keith easily and the prince looks like he wants to latch on for dear life, but out of sheer stubbornness refuses to, before the Altean chucks him directly at Lance. 

Almost seemingly at his face.

“ _ Oh shit! _ ” Lance hisses and moves just right to catch the teen that’s barreling towards him. There’s no bridal style catch, or anything cheesy like that (although how impressive would  _ that _ be?), instead he just gets a grip on him quickly when Keith crashes into him. They’re deep, but not too deep, and Keith lands in the water right next to him so Lance easily latches onto him, pulling the boy closer until he knows he’s got a good grip. 

Which maybe wasn’t the best idea.

Scratch that,  _ definitely  _ wasn’t the best idea.

Because now he has an almost naked,  _ wet _ Keith in his arms, their faces close. Too close. 

Suddenly everything feels  _ dangerous  _ again.

Just like on their wedding day. Well, yesterday, and Lance feels himself moving in closer. To his surprise, Keith’s eyes widen but he doesn’t budge. Seeing this reaction, Lance’s brain sort of shuts down and his body moves quickly to close the gap-

Until Keith practically growls, his legs kicking beneath them causing Lance to struggle with his grip on his husband so he doesn’t go under. Lance tries to swallow the hurt he feels from such a visceral reaction, but logically it makes sense Keith would react like that when his partner is  _ Lance _ .

During the struggle he briefly noticed both Pidge and Hunk had joined them and now he wonders if maybe he  _ should  _ leave the swim training to Hunk.

“There’s a creature down there!” Keith exclaims, pulling a knife out of  _ fucking nowhere _ , “I’m gonna kill it before it kills us!” He hisses and Lance tightens his grip on the boy so he can't do anything stupid. Thankfully Keith has the brains to stay still, so he doesn't end up cutting Lance’s perfect face.

Seriously it’s an intergalactic treasure.

Lance knows there's nothing dangerous in these waters, so once he has Keith secured he looks down, seeing a small creature circling around Keith’s legs like a cat rubbing its scent on it’s human, and he laughs. He laughs because it’s  _ obviously  _ funny, but he also laughs because he’s so damned relieved. It’s loud, and admittedly obnoxious, and when he sees Keith’s scowl he just laughs harder. 

Luckily Pidge speaks for him.

“That little guy isn’t going to hurt you.” She points out, smiling at Keith, “It’s a harmless fish.” Her eyes venture down to get a better look at it, “Although it does look like a larger version of the poisonous blue sea slug from earth.”

Keith tenses up in Lance’s arms, his grip tightening on his knife, “Poisonous?”

“It’s not poisonous here. It’s also not the same creature.” Lance assures him, “We’ve discovered we share some fairly similar animals, but they tend to have a glaring difference of two. Our glanticus, as we call them, are not poisonous and are in fact known to be friendly. They eat the waste of other fish.” He grins at Keith, “He’s  _ scenting _ you to mark you as his.”

The prince looks down in the water for a long minute before he smiles a little, putting his knife somewhere in his  _ boxers  _ before looking back up at Lance, “Would you be upset if I left you for a fish?”

“It’s not technically a fish.” Hunk points out, but Keith doesn’t seem to hear him and Lance straight up ignores him.

“Pretty sure I can give you things a  _ fish _ can't.” Lance teases and Keith rolls his eyes.

“Pretty sure I’d still rather stay with the fish.” 

“Hurtful,” He pouts, “And here I am offering to teach you how to swim.”

“Such a truly benevolent man you are.” Keith mocks and Lance simply flashes him a grin.

“So glad you noticed.”

“Fucking idiots.” Pidge grumbles, earning a confused and slightly offended look from Keith.

It’s only  _ kind of _ adorable.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the LAST CHAPTER OF THEIR SECOND DAY TOGETHER AND THEN WE ARE DOING A TIME SKIP! Otherwise this thing would be, like, literally 100 chapters or something and ain't nobody got time for that. (yes I know it's a dated meme but I'm old and it's still true)
> 
> Anyways, I wanted to draw klance and decided to draw a scene from this chapter. Inspiration couldn't have hit during, idk, the scene where they KISSED. Noooo, noooooooooo had to be when they were in WATER while I suck at drawing shirtless dudes and backgrounds.
> 
> Whatever, it's not terrible so I tossed it in there. I might do more art here and there for chapters? idk, my drawing inspiration is fucking erratic.


	11. I get seasick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's second day finally comes to a close

Keith was so nervous about learning to swim, but luckily Lance is a surprisingly patient teacher, and Pidge and Hunk aren’t ones to tease you on what you can’t do.

They’ll tease you on everything else, but they have a limit. It’s good to know.

The glanticus stays close by as Lance leads Keith to a shallow part of the river to practice floating, to his surprise when he lays on his back the creature comes right up and bumps his side almost playfully. It’s cute the first time, but then he keeps doing it and it begins to tickle and Keith bursts out laughing, quickly going under for a second before Lance hoists him back up.

“Bad boy, he needs to learn.” Lance scolds the creature, who pays him no attention and just swims under Keith’s body as they try again, “Alright, so, we’ll float first and then I’ll show you how to kick and then you can watch me demonstrate some swim moves and...we’ll go from there. As long as your little friend doesn’t interfere.”

“Be nice to him,  _ Lance _ .” Keith glares and Lance looks down at him, clearly appalled.

“ _ Me! _ ? You’re the one who tried to  _ kill _ him not even twenty minutes ago!”

The galran frowns and looks away. He has a point.

Still though.

To Keith’s own surprise, he picks swimming up quickly. He’s not sure if it’s because he’s a fast learner or Lance is a good teacher, although he makes sure to tell Lance is was the former. Once he catches on it took no time at all for Lance to challenge him to swim races. Of course Lance wins the first few times, but it’s quickly their seventh race and he can  _ feel _ that he's gonna win. It's a rush he's never felt before, the idea of beating Lance and showing him how well he learned everything the Altean took the time to teach him-

Until he sees it.

The look of horror in Lance's eyes as Keith begins to pass him.

It's unexpected, but at the same time not really, and he can feel himself giving into the pain on his husband's face, his movements becoming just slow enough that Lance barely beats him. The Prince stands up in the water as Pidge and Hunk cheer for his seventh win, but he doesn't look to them, he doesn't make any smart remarks about being better, he just stares at Keith in shock, an expression he's no doubt mirroring.

The shock fades to a soft smile for a moment before morphing into frustration as Lance turns away from him and heads out of the water, forcing a smile on his face when his friends come up.

Keith stays in the water for a while, deeply confused.

Did Lance figure out he threw the race?

It was the right choice...wasn’t it?

Lance smiled for a moment. It had to have made him  _ some  _ amount of happy.

“Hey, Keith, how’s your little slug buddy?” Pidge asks, sitting on the ledge near where the Galran is floating.

“Fine, he still hasn’t left my side.” Keith mutters, looking at the creature floating near him, “We’re sure he doesn’t wanna eat me, right?”

Pidge laughs a little, “Yeah, we’re sure.” She looks down at the creature curiously, “It is odd he’s so attached to you, though. Maybe it has something to do with the fact you’re galran?”

“How?” Keith asks and Pidge shrugs.

“Maybe he likes the smell of your  _ blood _ .” She teases, clearly taking a sort of joy out of Keith tensing up. “But in all seriousness, Alteans are full of quintessence, humans have what we calls ‘souls’, and galrans have their own strange thing going on. They all seem to be kind of similar, but a bit different...so...maybe...it’s that?”

Keith shrugs, “Maybe.”

“Either way, it’s pretty cool.” Pidge says, leaning over the ledge to hold her hand in front of Keith’s stomach, allowing the creature to swerve through it.

“Yeah.” He admits as Pidge turns away to look where Lance and Hunk are starting a fire.

“That last race got dangerous.” She says quietly before turning to meet a surprised Keith’s eyes, “You were gonna win.”

“I don’t….know what you're talking about.” Keith mutters and she laughs a little, moving her hand from the glanticus to rest it on his shoulder.

“It’s not my place to explain, so you can talk to him about it, but just remember this; there’s nothing that would hurt Lance more at the moment than losing to you.” Pidge sighs, “I’m not saying to let him win, because from the looks of it that hurts him, too. Maybe... _ avoid _ having contests with him?”

Keith frowns, he kind of enjoyed racing against Lance, but if it’s going to hurt him…

His thoughts are cut off, though, when Lance screams from where he and Hunk are. Immediately, Keith’s ears perk up before he leaps out of the water and over a confused Pidge, running over with his knife out to see the altean prince on the ground and holding his shin.

“Oh shit.” He can hear Pidge whisper from behind him as he looks around for what caused the injury.

“What happened!?” Keith asks, clearly flustered as he looks at his injured  _ husband _ . 

“Dude, it’s fine,” Lance laughs, waving a hand nonchalantly before Keith pushes his other hand away to look and see what caused the pain, feeling the adrenaline drain from his body immediately.

“Lance...is this...a  _ splinter _ ?” Keith asks incredulously and the altean just clears his throat.

“Well, I mean, it hurt, you know?”

The galran groans and brings his own nails up to the flesh, pulling it out easily, “ _ Baby _ .” He deadpans before turning away to a giggling Pidge.

“I never took you for pet names.” Lance teases and Keith feels his eye twitch.

“I’m not  _ sweet talking  _ you, I’m  _ insulting  _ you.” The galran huffs, crossing his arms.

“Wha-? I just made  _ one  _ sound of pain! You’re the one who went all fucking crazy ninja, leaping over Pidge to get here like I was dying!” Lance exclaims, his face bright red.

“Th-that’s because-!” Keith stutters, feeling his own face heat up, “It’s basic instinct for a galran to protect...their…” He looks away awkwardly, not exactly wanting to admit his basic instinct is to protect those he  _ cares  _ about, because difficult or not he  _ does  _ care about Lance. At least a little.

“Kin?” The other prince suggests and Keith quickly nods. “Well, good to know, I guess.”

“It's getting kind of dark, maybe we should head back.” Hunk says, looking up at the sky as the sun begins to set.

“Yeah,” Lance says, looking between Keith and Pidge who are both still wet, “Don't want anyone to catch a cold.”

They all get dressed, discarding their drenched underwear and placing them in the storage compartments of the hover bikes before heading back to the castle. It’s a beautiful ride back, the ocean completely quiet as the sun finally fades for the night. No monsters, no fear, just serene waves calmly pushing towards land. When they finally reach the city it’s absolutely  _ breathtaking _ . The large buildings are completely dark, giving them an almost ominous feel, but closer to the ground the streetlights are on, various bright and beautiful colors illuminating the people walking through. There’s no noise this time, just quiet smiles and waves. 

He thinks, honestly, that he might prefer night rides.

Once they finally arrive at the castle, everyone dispurses to their rooms to shower and change. Keith and Lance arrive in their room, the former sitting down on the bed as Lance gathers clothes to go and shower first. The ride back had been quiet, and Keith isn’t sure if that’s because they were all enjoying the calm, or if maybe Lance was still upset, so he decides to test the waters.

“Y...um...you…” Keith begins, losing courage when Lance looks over at him painfully disinterested, “W-were right, you know.” He finally spits out, giving the confused Prince a small smile, “That place was  _ way  _ nicer than Allura and Shiro’s date spot. No competition.”

A faint blush spreads over Lance’s face and he grins, “Of course I was. Any place I choose is guaranteed to knock your pants off.”

Keith raises a brow before shrugging, “Well, I guess that's true...since I  _ did _ take them off for you.” He says, a little surprised at the way Lance’s blush deepens and definitely enjoying it when he backs into the wall on his way to the bathroom while still looking at Keith.

“Haha, yeah, I, uh, guess I did...I mean  _ of course  _ I did, this is me we're talking about.” Lance stutters out, letting out an awkward laugh, “I’m the  _ best _ , after all. Haha...so...yeah...” He says before bolting into the bathroom to shower and change.

Keith stares at the bathroom door for a minute before laying back on the bed, arms spread out beside him as he allows himself to relax and leave his galra form. He thinks back to the waterfall and how fun it was, even though it had initially been terrifying. Every bone in his body was screaming he was going to die when Hunk tossed him. Drowning honestly seemed inevitable, but somehow Lance caugh him. It was an awkward catch and for a moment they were  _ way too close  _ and Lance just kept moving  _ closer _ . Kind of like yesterday when he leaned in to-

Keith's eyes shoot open, wide and shocked.

Did he…? Was Lance going to... _ kiss  _ him?

He honestly didn't give much thought to it at the time, figuring Lance was just making sure he had a good grip on Keith, but now that he thinks about it, that look in Lance's eyes was definitely the same as right before he took over their kiss. He looked determined.

Had it not been for the glanticus, or whatever it was called, would Lance have actually kissed him again? Unprovoked?

His fingers come up to his lips as he thinks about it, wondering what might have happened if that fish-er-slug hadn't come. The thought quickly turns to awkwardness, though, because he has no illusions Lance would have become  _ extremely  _ uncomfortable afterwards. 

Yeah, it's for the best it didn't happen.

He glances over at the bathroom door, wondering if Lance always takes this long in the shower, or if maybe he's a little panicked over the whole thing, too.

Keith rolls his eyes, of course he isn't. He's looked at all the crazy stuff Lance has in their bathroom so no doubt he's doing some whole elaborate skin care routine. Hell, maybe he's actually wrong. Maybe Lance  _ wasn't  _ gonna go in for a kiss and that was just determination not to let Keith drown. 

Except, now that he thinks about it, Lance's face was coming towards his pretty fast right before-

“Keith,” Lance calls, causing Keith to let out a small yelp and sit up tensely, “Um...yeah...bathroom’s all yours.”

Keith groans, standing up and awkwardly shuffling past him,“Yeah, ok…” He mutters, looking to Lance and raising an inquisitive brow at the soft expression on his face, making the Altean go bright red and clear his throat.

“Um, well, yeah...so...Hunk also made dinner? If you’re interested.” Lance offers and Keith is even more confused. How does Lance know that after being in the  _ shower? _

Maybe he has some sort of special ‘Hunk has made me food' senses. Keith is honestly impressed for a second before he sees the device in Lance's hand, showing a message from the cook.

He’s got a  _ lot  _ to learn about their technology.

“Yeah, I’ll come.”

“Ok, cool, I’ll...see you at dinner, then?” The Altean awkwardly grins, shooting finger guns at the confused prince.

Keith raises a brow, “Yeah, see you at dinner.”

“Haha, yeah…” Lance says before bolting out the door. 

Again.

He quickly showers, hurrying to get to dinner while it’s still fresh. Once there he sees Hunk and Pidge excitedly talking about something amongst themselves, Shiro and Allura whispering to one another, and Lance staring at the entrance, his eyes lighting up when Keith comes in.

“Oh thank god! I was beginning to feel like a fifth wheel in here!” Lance exclaims as Keith fills a plate and sits beside him.

“Is that your way of saying you  _ missed me _ ?” He teases and Lance blushes.

“Please, I would have been happy to see  _ anyone  _ enter that door.”

Keith shoots him an unconvinced look before his gaze turns to Shiro, looking tense as he speaks with Allura, his eyes darting over to Keith every so often. He frowns and can feel his ears lower against his head. So his suspicions were true, Shiro is uncomfortable. It  _ was _ kind of odd he would leave so quickly after Keith told him something like that.  Shiro seemed to mean it when he said he was happy they were both human, so he’s not sure what has him so uncomfortable, but there’s obviously something. 

“Hey,” Lance mutters next to him, reaching out to stroke one of his ears, “You okay? Is it getting difficult to keep this appearance up? We can go to our room, if you want.”

Keith looks over at him and forces a smile, “It's fine. I just...kinda want to talk to Shiro.”

“Hm…” Lance begins, continuing his gentle strokes against the fur of Keith's ears, unknowingly helping to calm him down some, “Well, good luck prying him and Allura apart. They're attached at the hip.” He grumbles, bitterly looking at the couple.

Keith looks at Shiro talking quietly with Allura,whispering into each others ears and sighs, deciding to drop it for now and allow himself to lean into Lance’s touch. Maybe he’s just being paranoid. Maybe Shiro’s just  _ really  _ into Allura and too busy with that.

Shiro said it was fine, so it’s fine.

“Wow, you two are as bad as Shiro and Allura.” Pidge teases, smirking at Lance and Keith who quickly pull away from each other.

“Aww, Pidge, be nice.” Hunk says, smiling at them, “I think it’s sweet. Already so comfortable with each other.”

“ _ Oh my god _ .” Keith groans, burying his face in his hands, “We absolutely  _ are not _ .” He peaks through his fingers to gaze over at Shiro, who isn’t even  _ looking  _ at them, and he’s honestly not sure which is worse; being called out with Lance or being  _ ignored _ by Shiro.

Ok, that’s a lie he knows which is worse.

At least being called out means someone’s paying attention. He’s starting to see why Lance is so jealous of Shiro, having to vie for attention.

“Keith, you okay?” Pidge asks, her tone gentle, and he nods before lowering his hands and sighing.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He mutters, glancing over at Shiro again to see him shyly laughing at something Allura’s said, when he looks back he notices the scrutinizing look Lance is giving him.

“Sharing sucks, huh?” Lance asks and Keith glares.

“Don’t lump me in with you, Lance.”

“Too late,” The Altean smirks, reaching out to stealing a bite of Keith’s food, “You’ve been lumped.”

“ _ Wha-!? _ ” Keith looks to his plate in shock before glaring at Lance, “That was mine!”

“And now it’s mine. You snooze, you lose.”

“I swear to god, I’m gonna-!”

“Keith!” Shiro calls, grabbing his attention, “Play nice with your husband.” He scolds and Keith  _ wants _ to be offended, he does, but he’s honestly just glad Shiro paid any attention to him.

“Shiro, he stole my-!”

“Steal his.” The older man offers with a smirk and Keith blinks.

“Oh.”

“ _ No _ .” Lance hisses, pulling his plate away.

“Be nice, Lance.” Allura scolds, giving her brother a look. “You are an adult now.”

“Technically,” Lance begins, “Keith and I are still teens.  _ No one _ is an adult here but you two grandparents.” 

Shiro looks genuinely surprised, but Allura just looks 100% done.

Keith takes the distraction as an opportunity to steal some food off his husband’s plate. “Now we’re even.” He says, pointedly ignoring the indignant expression Lance is currently giving him.

“My well toned  _ ass _ we’re even!” Lance huffs, reaching out and taking more of his food.

Keith’s honestly not sure how it happens, but they end up in a food fight. He can hear Hunk’s agony somewhere off to the side at the wasted food, but he doesn’t really care too much because he’s having  _ fun _ , Lance is having  _ fun _ , everyone else is laughing, and it’s  _ incredible _ .

Soon, though, the food runs out and Hunk physically prevents them from getting more before sending them off to bed, muttering about how those who can’t respect the food don’t deserve to eat it. 

Keith and Lance laugh, in spite of Hunk’s horrified look, but decide to do as he says and head off to their room. “Thanks, Lance,” He says, smiling at his husband, “I needed that.”

Lance just rolls his eyes and scoffs, “I didn’t do it for you, I just wanted to fuck with you.”

“Well, you got us grounded, so I hope it was worth it.” Keith says and Lance just smirks, heading inside the room before him.

“ _ Absolutely _ .”

As soon as the doors close, Keith drops his galran appearance and parts the curtains before he throws himself onto the bed, groaning. “Can’t believe I got into a food fight.”

“I can’t believe you’re touching our sheets with your food covered face!” Lance yells, appalled, “Get your ass up and clean that off!”

Keith stands back up and gives Lance an unamused look, “ _ Nag _ .”

“You’ll thank me when our bed isn’t  _ disgusting. _ ” Lance huffs, going over to wipe the comforter off where Keith laid down. 

Even though there isn’t anything there.

_ Idiot _ .

Once they're finished cleaning up and changing, Keith throws himself into the bed again, holding his hand up to stare at his pale skin, “I look so weird…” He mumbles before noticing the deep blush on Lance’s face out of the corner of his eye, “Though probably not to the guy with a human fetish.”

Lance huffs, “I don’t have a human fetish, it’s just...your human appearance is a secret so it kind of has a feeling of intimacy whenever you show me, you know? Sort of like being naked, I guess.”

“So if I showed it to everyone you wouldn’t react like this anymore?”Keith asks before scrunching his nose up in disgust, “Then again this form is disgusting so I’m not in a hurry to show it off...and I don’t want to deal with any repercussions…” 

“Nothing’s going to happen. If you ask them to, Pidge and Hunk will keep it a secret, but even if you showed it to dad he wouldn’t put an end to this marriage.” Lance points out before looking at him annoyed, “And there’s nothing wrong with your human appearance, it’s be-” He stops himself for a moment, “Better...to accept yourself for who you are. Besides, aside from a few small changes, there’s not any real differences.”

Keith glares at him, “So you’re saying I’m as ugly as a galra as I am a human?”

Lance furrows his brows, frustrated for whatever reason, before sighing, “Yeah, Keith, I guess that’s what I’m saying.” He rolls over to turn away from Keith and grumbles, “ _ Idiot _ .”

The two lay there, on opposite sides of the bed, as Lance prattles on for a little while before falling silent, clearly having fallen asleep.

Keith’s a little surprised, but today's been exhausting, if he's being honest. Too much has happened over the course of 20 vargas. Of course he expected it to be busy, but he never thought it would be so... _ terrifying _ . 

Yet, to his surprise, the most comforting thing has been Lance. 

Finding out he was part human was terrifying, Shiro’s discomfort  _ is _ terrifying, and the monster that  _ attacked them from the ocean  _ was pretty fucking terrifying, too. Yet, in all those terrifying moments, he leaned on Lance in one way or another. He's been helped by Lance a lot today, whether on purpose or not. 

If he thinks about it...that, too, is kind of terrifying. 

He decides not to think about it though and closes his eyes, allowing himself to really relax, enjoying the warmth of his already sleeping husband’s body, who is laying a little closer to him than the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse. This month has been hell, but I guess at this point my updates are pretty sporadic anyways. Hope it's not complete shit.


	12. Quick, Put on Some Speed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes horseback riding.
> 
> It goes about as well as anything in Keith's life.

 

Keith wakes up, feeling the now familiar warmth of Lance’s back pressed against his. It’s been a little over a week since he arrived and married the Altean, and so much has already happened. He found out he’s partially human, a secret he’s keeping between him, Lance, and a reluctant Shiro. He’s learned that not all of Altean technology has a use in battle, which is just _weird,_ and most recently he discovered (after maybe trying to kill one) that each of them have a personal bodyguard lurking in the shadows.

That one is both creepy _and_ insulting. Which is why he demanded to be rid of his.

Of course it didn’t take long to learn that Altea was vastly different from Daibazaal, and Alteans were worlds apart in values when compared to the Galra, but sometimes it does still catch him off guard. Something as small as a patch of facial hair can be seen as a sex symbol, as he learned from watching Coran in the royal gardens one day. A mistake he will _not_ make again. Coran is a sweet man, but seeing him flirt is like...how did Hunk put it? Seeing your uncle try to get laid.

Keith doesn’t have an uncle, but after witnessing that with Coran, he thinks he gets the jist.

Alteans for some reason seem to care about small things as well, even a quiet sneeze that the Galra would pointedly ignore, they see as something to be _concerned_ about. Something he learned on day three, when he may or may not have gotten a cold from playing in the waterfall the evening before.

He also learned that Altean cold medicine is _the_ most disgusting thing in the universe and he will be trying extra hard to avoid needing it again.

Also, that nothing is more terrifying than having Allura and Shiro tag team to lecture.

Seriously, he thought Shiro was bad but Allura is _savage_.

Lance took it well, though. Probably used to it.

Over the rest of the week he has seen just _how_ truly frustrating it is to watch Shay and Hunk circle around the fact they are _absolutely smitten_.

Yes, smitten.

He doesn’t _ever_ use that word, but he’s fairly certain it was created centuries ago specifically to be used for how Shay and Hunk feel for each other now.

Lance and him are currently devising ways to _hook them up_ , with the help of Pidge.

Speaking of her, Pidge has actually (unknowingly) helped Keith learn a _lot_ about his human side. She thinks he’s just interested in how she works, and he _kind of_ is, but it’s definitely more for self interest.

The two of them are also learning more about Altea together through daily classes with Coran and _that_ is painful. Especially after he saw Coran flirting with the women in the garden on day 4.

He’s spending a lot of time with Lance and his friends day to day, as well. Over the course of the week, Lance has been teaching him how to drive the hoverbikes, another thing he learned quickly.

Much to Lance’s dismay he refuses to race him.

He’s not making that mistake again.

The rest of their free time is spent playing human games. Mostly their video games. He asked Hunk once why they do not play Altean games, and he said it’s because Pidge would probably get hurt playing them.

It makes sense.

She’d _definitely_ get hurt playing Galran games.

Aside from getting lectured, and their daily group meals, Keith doesn’t really see Shiro much. He’s off on his whirlwind romance with an Altean princess, and Keith chooses to believe that is the _only_ reason he hasn’t seen him lately.

Instead, over the course of the week, Pidge has sort of fallen into the role of his best friend. Lance has Hunk, Shiro apparently has Allura, and Keith has Pidge. He’s very happy he has Pidge, too. They have a lot in common and connect in ways he just _doesn’t_ with the others. He can’t help but wonder if that’s because they are the same race. At least partially.

Over all in the past week Keith feels like he's sort of fallen into place. He and Lance get along for the most part, except when the Altean takes something out of context and gets angry with him. Keith is _not good_ at communicating so this actually happens at _least_ once a day.

Still, they are getting along enough for Lance to lay beside him at night. It started slowly, both of them inching a little further from the edge each night until finally around night 4, when they were discussing Coran and his garden exploits, they ended up side by side.

Neither of them moved away.

Neither of them mentioned it.

The next night Lance plopped down in the middle of the bed and since then it is an unspoken thing that they sleep _next to_ each other.

He knows it's partially out of loneliness on both of their parts. Neither of them have the sibling (figure in his case) to confide in anymore, since they are so wrapped up in each other. Lance talked about it with him once, when they stayed up late playing video games and just crashed in bed, tired and open. He's pretty sure it was two nights ago, their sixth night, when Lance admitted he missed his sister.

That night they both shared stories about them and decided if they do get married at least Lance and Keith will have _adorable_ nieces and/or nephews.

He really likes when Lance is open and honest with him, those moments where he feels like the Altean truly sees him as a friend. Hopefully soon Lance will drop whatever lingering hatred he has for Keith and they can truly be friends.

As if sensing the boy's thoughts (which Coran _insists_ Alteans cannot do but Keith has his doubts), Lance opens his eyes and looks over to him.

“Are you just watching me sleep? I mean, I can't say I _blame_ you, but...still.” He teases with a tired smile and Keith groans, grabbing one of his own pillows to slam into his husband's face.

“I _just_ woke up, Lance, don't flatter yourself.”

“Mmhmm,” Lance moves the pillow to reveal a wide grin, clearly unfazed, “Excited about your horses today?”

Keith blushes some, “Th-they aren’t _my_ horses, Lance, and I mean...I suppose it’ll be interesting.”

Lance busts out laughing, “ _Interesting_ ? Says the boy who asked Pidge _so much shit_ about horses yesterday that I’m pretty sure everyone in this castle knows all there is to know about them!”

Keith grabs another pillow to slam into his husband’s face, “Shut up!”

Lance, again, is unfazed, “Also...when we go...if you _like_ any of them, it can be yours.”

The currently human boy looks over to Lance wide eyed, “...What?”

“Mmhmm. Take your pick, whatever ones you want. Unless, you know, I want one. They are presents for the royal family after all.”

Keith begins to fidget in his seat, excited, “So, if I own one, what..um...what...would that entail?”

“Well, you would _own_ it. You can go see it every day, right it or just hang out with it, feed it, do whatever else you want to from that long ass list of horse care Pidge told us yesterday. Anything you don’t want to do, or if you are busy, the stable hands will take care of.” Lance explains casually, stretching beside him, his back arching off the mattress a little as he does so, which is…

Not…

 _Alluring_.

Keith awkwardly clears his throat and gets out of the bed, “Well, let's hurry and go see them, then.” He says before gathering his clothes and heading to take a shower.

“Not excited _my ass_.” Lance teases.

Their normal morning routine...may or may not be rushed slightly by Keith today. Including how long Lance showers for, Keith personally opening the bathroom door to hollar at his husband to _move his ass_. Breakfast is also quick, since Hunk seems to have foreseen Keith’s excitement (as everyone apparently did), and made a very light meal.

Soon enough they are _at the royal stables._

Horses are much bigger in person and Keith is kind of in love with them all.

One stands out, though.

A beautiful horse with red fur.

He walks over and begins to stroke it’s neck, earning a nose in his hair from the horse.

“Since Alteans tend to be taller than humans, we brought some of our largest breeds, that one there is a Suffolk Punch,” Pidge explains, “Very beautiful type. Seems to like you a lot.”

Keith smiles over at her as he continues to pet it, the horse now sniffing his ear, “I like it as well.”

Lance grins at him, “Then it’s yours! What will you name it?”

His ear twitches a little when the horse’s lips smack against it, but his smile only widens, “Red.”

Lance and Pidge’s faces fall.

“ _Seriously?_ ” They ask in unison and Hunk just continues to smile.

“That’s so cute!”

Soon enough everyone has a horse. Lance ends up with a blue Shire Horse he names Blue (apparently to match Keith’s), Hunk gets a Clydesdale with a golden mane he calls Big Boy, and Pidge gets a Haflinger she names Bae Bae. He doesn’t _really_ know much about the breeds, all he knows is Bae Bae was specifically sent for Pidge and had been hers on earth.

Also that these horses are bigger than normal ones. Except Pidge’s, hers is apparently a normal sized horse.

Anyways, they spend an hour or two just getting lessons from Pidge on how to lead them, bond with them, and after what feels like forever, how to saddle and mount them.

They all require stools, but Pidge herself struggles to get on even with that so Keith goes over and physically lifts her onto the horse.

She doesn’t quite appreciate it.

Still, once they are all on, Pidge shows them what to do in order to keep control of their horses, making them walk around in the stable for probably _another_ hour, before telling the stable hands to open the gates so they can go out and explore.

Keith is _excited_. He’s already bonding well with Red, although honestly besides Pidge, Lance seems to have gotten closest to his horse in their time with them. Still, having a pet is exciting.

Things are going well as they all ride alongside each other, Lance and Keith in the middle with Pidge and Hunk at their sides. Lance, being himself, has already challenged everyone to a race and been turned down. Hunk is just going slow, taking in the scenery and stroking his horse every now and then. Pidge keeps trotting away from them and then having Bae Bae jump over tree stumps and other things to show off.

Keith is just enjoying it, though. Like Hunk. He’s not comfortable enough to try and go fast yet, although he absolutely plans to in the future, and honestly he is just really enjoying the nice weather and feeling of soft hair beneath his fingers as he absentmindedly strokes Red’s mane.

“Holy _shit_ what is that!?” Pidge exclaims as a strange looking creature pops out of the ground, “It looks like a fucking anaconda!” She gasps, as the thing glides across the field before suddenly turning and slithering _right_ between Red’s legs. “Oh shi-” Before she can finish her sentence, Red rears up and neighs in fear before his hoofs slam back on the ground and he gallops away.

Keith has _no idea_ how he hung on for that but he did and now he’s trying to find purchase on the horse again while listening to Pidge’s instructions that are growing fainter by the second as he tries to calm Red down. Nothing works though and soon they are in some nearby woods, Red still running, apparently determined to get them away from the ‘snake’ or whatever it’s called. He makes sure to remain as calm as possible, remembering what Pidge told him yesterday and was just screaming to him about it a horse panicked like this.

She doesn’t seem to be slowing down and they are going deeper and deeper into the woods, so Keith looks for a spot he can safely jump off of her at.

There is none.

These woods are _dense_ and anywhere he might try to jump would absolutely end in him slamming into a tree.

Something he does _not_ want to do because Altean trees are _thick_.

After a while, though, Red eventually feels safe enough to slow down to a trot and Keith takes that chance to try stroking her and speaking softly to calm her down. Thankfully it works and she finally comes to a full stop, allowing him to get off and tie her to a tree.

As soon as she’s taken care of the fear washes over him and he collapses on the ground beside her, looking down at his hands to see he’s turning human. His eyes widen and he looks up at Red to make sure the transition isn’t scaring her, and it doesn’t, she simply watches him fade to a pale white and shoves her nose in his hair when his ears vanish.

He eyes her wearily for a moment before accepting she is finally completely calm again and he allows himself to fully panic. Curling in on himself, Keith begins to tremble. His body changed without his permission and it won’t go back he’s too worked up, but how can he calm down?

Red brought him into the woods where it’s dark and he’s never been, he knows _nothing_ about woods, Daibazaal didn’t really have them, and now he’s alone and lost and _human_.

“Lance,” Keith chokes out, his voice breaking, “Please come find me…”

He’s not ready for anyone else to see him like this. The explanations and the secrets, he’s just _not ready_. He needs to be found by Lance, or Shiro.

Tears well up in his eyes, because he _knows_ of all the possibilities, Shiro is definitely _not_ a realistic one.

Red makes a noise and nudges the top of Keith’s head with his nose, making the _human_ reach up and pet him again.

“We’ll leave soon. I just need-”

“KEITH!” Pidge calls from a distance and Keith jumps up.

“ _Shit._ ” He hisses, grabbing Red’s reigns and leading him away to hide behind a couple of particularly thick trees. Of course they’re just fucking trees so she sees him quickly and comes over, making Keith hunch over to try and hide any exposed skin.

“ _Keith_!” Pidge gasps, running over to him, “Are you okay? Oh my god did he knock you off? Did you fall off? Let me see you!” She insists, reaching out to grab him and Keith flinches away.

“I’m fine! Just give me a minute!”

“Keith I swear to _fucking god_ you better look at me _right now_ or I’ll-!” Her words seem to get caught in her throat when he finally looks up, very clearly human. “K...Keith….? You are Keith, right?”

“Of course I’m Keith!” He hisses and she scoffs.

“Don’t give me lip, boy! What am I supposed to think when I see you here, looking _human_ of all things!? When did this happen!? _Why_ did this happen!?”

“It’s always happened!” Keith admits, “I was...I was _born_ like this but I can shift to a galra form. I thought this was my Altean form, but my second day here when Lance found out he informed me that this is very much a human body.”

“Yep.” Pidge nods, her eyes never leaving him, “That’s all human.”

“Yeah...so...I didn’t want to tell anyone, because, well, if Alfor finds out he might put and end to our ma-”

“Ohhhh no,” She begins, glaring down at him, “You should know well enough that Alfor isn’t ending anything if you guys don’t want to, first of all. Second of all, you’re _obviously_ still Zarkon’s kid, since he would literally never bother with a child who wasn’t, so the marriage is just as valid as it was before.” Her eyes narrow even more and she crosses her arms, “Tell me the _truth_ , Keith.”

Keith looks down for a moment, unsure if he wants to say it, but he might as well since she already knows this much, “I’m not ready to fully face this.” He admits, “If everyone knows, if it’s okay to walk around in this form...and talk about this and my real mother...I have to fully deal with it. I want to, eventually, I really do, but I’m not ready.”

Pidge’s stance softens, a small smile coming to her face, “That’s fine, Keith. You don’t have to talk about it or deal with it until you are ready.” She sits down next to him, Bae Bae tied off next to Red, “So Lance knows, of course, you can’t exactly hide that from someone you _sleep with_ , but does anyone else know?”

“I told Shiro…” Keith frowns, “But I wish I hadn’t.”

Pidge raises a brow, “What? Why?”

“He...got weird around me after. I’d like to think he’s just really busy with Allura, but...some of the things he does and his body language just scream he’s _avoiding_ me.” Keith sighs, burying his face in his knees, “That’s another reason I’m not ready. If _Shiro_ couldn’t take it, how can I expect people I’ve only known for a week to?”

“Because…” Pidge begins, looking at him unamused, “It’s literally not a big deal.”

“Wha-? What are you _talking_ about? Obviously it is! Haggar isn’t my mother!”

“So? Isn’t it normal for the Galran Emperor to have mistresses anyways?” She counters, smirking at the surprised look on his face, “I didn’t just study up on Altea before coming to space, Keith, give me some credit.”

Keith feels himself starting to relax some and smiles at her, “I did, but I guess not enough.”

“Don’t let this cute face fool you,” Pidge begins with a grin, “I’m the real knight in shining armor.”

Keith laughs a little, “Absolutely. Lance has nothing on you.”

“Hey now don’t knock Lance,” She says, lightly elbowing him in the side, “As soon as you faded into the woods he tried to come after you, but I had to have Hunk hold him back since I’m the only one who knows any substantial things about horses.”

Keith furrows his brow, “Really…?”

“Yup. So...once you can go purple again we’ll head out.” She leans against Keith’s side, “And when you are ready, Matt and I can help you locate your real mom if she’s on earth.”

Keith closes his eyes and smiles a little, “I’d like that. When I’m ready.”

“When you’re ready.” Pidge repeats before they sit there for a good ten minutes in silence.

Once he’s calmed down enough, Keith shifts back and hops on Red who looks more than eager to head home. Pidge hops on Bae Bae as well and makes sure to bring her up next to Red, grabbing his reigns to help keep control of him as they head out. It takes less time than Keith expected to get out of the forest, and when they get out he’s surprised to see Lance and Hunk aren’t there.

“Where-?”

“I sent them back.” Pidge explains, “To make sure they weren’t alone on the horses if something happened to them, too.”

Keith nods, “Good thinking.”

“ _Obviously_.” She scoffs, leading them back to the stables.

They dismount their horses and the stable hands take them away, before heading out to where their vehicle is, seeing Lance and Hunk sitting in it until they see them.

“You’re back!” Lance exclaims, jumping out of his seat and running over to grab Keith’s face, “You didn’t get hurt, did you?” He asks, closely examining his features for a moment, before apparently feeling satisfied and pulling a _very confused_ Keith into a tight hug.

“L-Lance!” Keith gasps out, his voice muffled from his face being squished against Lance’s shoulder.

“Thank you for bringing him back, Pidge.” Lance says, and Keith can’t see his face, but he can hear the genuine gratitude and _relief_ in his voice.

It does weird things to Keith’s heart just thinking about it and all he can do is pray Pidge says something to put an end to it.

“Don’t you worry, Lance,” The grin in her voice is evident even without seeing it, “I’ll _always_ make sure he gets back to you.”

Keith scowls against Lance’s shoulder.

That didn’t help.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaaaaahhhh yeah I couldn't think of what to write if I was doing Lance's POV so it took forever to finish this chapter. My friend finally convinced me I could just do another Keith one and this just flew right out. Ish. I'll try to do two lance ones, I guess? idk.
> 
> Also I haven't been on a horse since mine, too, freaked out and reared up and then galloped away with me when I was like 9 lol, soooo....
> 
> No wait I went on a very controlled ride in Tennessee when visiting my cousin like two years ago.
> 
> Haven't had in-depth horse time since the freak out though. I miss it.

**Author's Note:**

> So...um...yeah. I really wanted to do an arranged marriage AU, because my ghost hunter AU is more about friendship than the Klance, so I just wanna write something focused on them hooking up.


End file.
